Forbidden Love
by WilSon98
Summary: Completely different story. Some of the characters are different too. Will has a hard time adjusting to the fact that his mom was diagnosed with cancer. He dedicates his time doing what he can. Sonny is new in the neighborhood next door to Will. They slowly start to develop feelings for each other, but those feelings are forbidden. Are they meant to be friends or something more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cole always had something to hide. And he always hid it well. But there is one thing that he has been keeping a secret for a while. Cole is sort of a brat sometimes. He is the type of person that loves to joke around and just be himself.

On the other hand, there was his twin. He looked at Matthew as the younger twin rather than the oldest. He was always jealous of Matthew. Matthew is the better looking twin between them. Cole thought that Matthew had a better love life than him. Truth, neither one of them had a love life.

Aaron, who is the third oldest, is always caught in between. He was always the serious one. As much as he loved all of his brothers, he could never choose one over the other. Choosing is one of the hardest things that he hates.

Being the youngest of all, he hated it. Will was always left out. Whatever activity it was, his brothers never acknowledged him. He felt like he was the odd one out. He just wished that he could have it all.

"Will, are you coming down for dinner or not?" Cole replied. Will stood in front of his window, looking out at anything.

"I'm coming." His attitude coming out.

"Sheesh. Don't need to snap at me." Cole left him and went downstairs not waiting. He didn't have time to wait around for Will. After a few seconds later, Will left his room and walked downstairs.

"About time you came."

"Aaron! That's enough coming out of you. We have heard enough swearing from you lately." Their dad interjected.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that all we ever do is wait for him." The other two, who were on the other side of the table, were snickering at something that was funny. The three of them just sat at the table waiting to be served their dinner while their mom was getting the food out. Will stood up to help his mom to get everything set up.

Dinner was eaten in silence. No more than two words came from Cole, Matthew and Aaron. An occasional nod was provided from time to time. The three of them were about to leave the kitchen after dinner, when they were stopped by their parents.

"Why can't Will do it?"

"Because Will is the only one who ever cleans. The three of you could start." Their mom answered back.

"Well, we all know that Will is a spoiled selfish loser." Aaron retorted. Cole snickered from behind him.

"And I suppose that you would love to earn another week of being grounded." Their dad smiled.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Hey! Watch your language." Dad nearly barked out.

"I can't believe you're grounding me for another week dad." Aaron whined.

"Well, taking your mother's car out for a joy ride and getting drunk is not a good enough reason to ground you."

"Pretty much."

"You're not off the hook. Or do you want me to add another week for you?"

"Two weeks is good enough." He gritted through his teeth as he glared at Will. He was about to say something to him, but he was gone in seconds before he could say anything.

Will was sprawled out onto his stomach on his bed. He grabbed his laptop after he finished his homework. He opened up his chat to find any of his friends online. There wasn't any at that moment. He flipped his screen into something else and searched the web for something to do. A blinking window indicated that he had an incoming message. He clicked on it and saw that it was his best friend.

**-Hey Will!**

**-Hey T, what's up?**

**-Not much. Just trying to finish this stupid history paper. I don't have one word written down and it's due tomorrow.**

**-Yikes. You're in trouble.**

**-I know. How about you?**

-**Finished a long time ago.**

**-You're such a dork.**

**-Thanks Tad.**

**-Your welcome. Hey man, I'm gonna get this done. Want to meet up tomorrow before class starts?**

-**Sure.**

**-Cool. Talk to you tomorrow.**

Will closed the window after they finished with their conversation. He browsed for a little bit longer before he got bored. As he got up and stretched, he checked out the time on his bedside table. It was eight the last time he checked and now it was ten thirty. He couldn't believe that he spent over two hours on his computer.

Well, the majority of it was spent on his project. He closed his computer and walked into the bathroom in his room. He splashed his face with water to feel relaxed. He took his time getting under the covers and closing the light.

The last light that shut off, was in Will's room. After the last light was shut off, he opened his window quietly. Cole made sure that there was no one outside his door and closed it.

"Cole?" Someone replied in the dark.

"I'm right here." He walked over to the person. He silenced her before he took her shirt in his hands and took it off. They slid under the covers once they were naked. Letting their bodies become one in the night.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Will, wait up." His friend shouted out to him from behind. Will stopped and turned around and saw that it was his best friend.

"Hey T." His backpack was slung halfway on his shoulder and he pulled it up.

"Do you mind if I check out your project, see what you're working on?" Tad added with a sly grin.

"So you can cheat? No way man. I worked really hard on this."

"Oh come on Will. What are best friends for huh?"

"To help each other out. Not to cheat and fail."

"You're not being fair."

"I already said no T. And besides, I helped you out with the last one. You're on your own man."

"Wow. Talk about harsh. That hurt." Tad playfully threw his hand over his chest.

"Good. You'll get over it." They were in front of the school walking towards the entrance. Everybody stood outside the school walls ignoring the ring of the bell.

"So, what's going to be your excuse this time?"

"I don't know. I could always say that my cat ate my homework. Or my bird tried to rip it in half."

"Right. That's only if you have either one."

"There's always a thought that counts. See you at lunch."

"See ya." They headed in their own direction to their lockers.

"Hey Aaron. Aaron." Will shouted out to his brother. He was close enough to hear him. But he completely ignored him. Will thought that it was some sort of punishment. He thought that his brother was punishing him for what he did to him the other night. His brothers always did that. And he hated that, he hated them for doing that. He slammed his locker in anger and headed to his first class.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce to you a new member to our class. Normally, I wouldn't do this. But I would like each and every one of you to welcome him. You can have a seat anywhere." The teacher called out to the class, before he turned to the student.

"Why do we always get new students in our classes? I hate when we get someone new." Tad threw an exasperated sigh.

"I know." Will replied back. The student found his seat right in between them and threw a smile towards Will.

"Hi."

"Hi." Will said before he turned his head back to the teacher. That was all that was said between either of them. Calculus was the last class they had before lunch started.

"It's Will right?" The boy asked from behind.

"Yeah."

"Cool. My name is Jackson by the way. I'm not trying to sound rude or anything. But why was that guy you were calling earlier ignoring you?" Their lockers were right next to each other's and it was hard to ignore that question all together.

"That was my loser of a brother." Will sighed.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to get into anything."

"No. Don't be. Besides, you're going to have to learn what this town has to offer."

"Really?" Jackson laughed at him.

"Really."

"I don't believe you."

"Okay. How about this, meet me by the lockers after school and I will be your guide."

"Hmm. That sounds tempting. I have told my parents that I would stay out of danger."

"I am known to walk on the wild side." Will laughed at his own comment.

"Okay. Deal."

"Oh, you want to join me and my friend for lunch?" Will sounded rude when he didn't ask him that from before.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Jackson nodded.

"It's no imposition. Really. Come on." They walked outside carrying their backpacks. Will led them to a secluded tree where Tad was waiting.

"What took you so long man?"

"Sorry. I didn't know that the princess of the group was going to be here before me. We usually wait on you."

"Shut up, dork." Tad grabbed a handful of grass and threw it in Will's face.

"I'm here." Chad panted when he reached them.

"You all know Jackson right?" Will introduced him to his friends.

"So Jackson, where did you move from?" Chad asked as they got into their lunches.

"I moved from Dubai with my parents." He replied back after he drank water.

"Cool. I've always wanted to go there." Will said.

"You should. Christmas there is awesome. You'll like it." Will's friends watched as the two of them were getting along. They each had a wry grin on their faces.

"So Jackson, do you have a nickname?" Tad intercepted Will and Jackson's conversation.

"I do. But I barely ever go by my nickname."

"What's your nickname? Come on tell us. Mine is T by the way. Instead of calling me Tad, everyone calls me T."

"It's embarrassing." Jackson put his head down.

"Come on." T and Chad urged him. Will just shook his head at his friends who were being a little too demanding at that.

"Sonny. My parents call me Sonny instead of Jackson." He finally blurted.

"Sonny. I like that." T agreed along with Will. The four of them sat under the tree until the bell rang for the next class.

It was the last class of the day and Will was dawdling. He was bored and he hated history. There was too many dates to memorize and too many people to focus on. Wouldn't it be better if they were all from the same time and had the same name? Wouldn't it be easier to memorize it all that way? Those were his thoughts from time to time.

He sighed softly and sank in his chair. His eyes were drifting in and out. He looked towards the clock and there was just five minutes left. Those last five seemed to take forever. He watched the clock moving slowly. As soon as the bell rang, he was the first one out the door. He didn't bother to wait for the assignment that was given out.

"Will, you forgot something." Sonny stood next to him in front of his locker. He handed him an assignment that was given out.

"Thanks. I don't usually stay behind. I find history boring."

"Are you serious? History is the best." Sonny took out his books and shoved them in his backpack.

"Are you telling me, you're some sort of a book worm?"

"I hate to tell you. But unfortunately, I am."

"That's good to know. Is there anything else that you're hiding from me?" They were already out the school doors and started walking.

"Like what? What would want to know about me?"

"Something like, what makes you so, I don't know so full of it?"

"Ha. You just met me a few hours ago and that's what you see when you look at me?" Sonny shook his head in laughter.

"Yeah, well, that's not the only thing." Will walked with his head down and pulled his backpack up his shoulder.

"What's the other thing? Will?" Sonny asked when Will didn't reply. Will looked up and into Sonny's eyes. He turned away not wanting him to see what he was thinking.

"What's the other thing Will?" Sonny asked again.

"I see you as a really good friend."

"Thanks. Same goes to you. I hope we do this again. I really like walking with you."

"I do too. You live here?" Will asked when they reached the gate to Sonny's house.

"I do. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I live two houses down from here." Will pointed out.

"Cool. Well, see you tomorrow in school neighbour."

"See ya." Sonny stood off next to the gate and watched him leave. He didn't know what it was, but he could see that their friendship was off to a great start. He just didn't want to wait too long to tell him his secret.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey mom, hey dad." Sonny said as he walked in.

"Hey sweetie. How was your first day?" His mom asked.

"It was great."

"Good. I'm glad you like it. Dinner will be ready in an hour." She called out to him as he was walking upstairs.

"Okay." He called back. He threw his backpack on his bed and walked up to his desk. He opened his laptop and wanted to start out his project early. He had his headphones in his ears and didn't hear the door open.

"And the sun came pourin' in." someone sang out as they pulled out his headphones.

"What the hell?" Sonny turned around to find his brother sitting on the edge of his bed with a stupid grin.

"So?" He clapped his knees in happiness.

"So, what?" Sonny closed his laptop and turned back around in his chair.

"How was your first day?" He said in a singing voice.

"It was fine."

"Really? Just fine?"

"Really Vic? If you're asking if I found someone, you are completely out of your mind. Today was my first day. I'm not going to do anything stupid. Unlike you."

"Good one Sonny." His other brother walked in. He sat next to Vic and they both stared at Sonny as he grabbed his backpack. Sonny threw his backpack next to his desk and sat in his chair. He looked up to find them staring at him.

"What!?"

"Nothing. What's with that dorky smile?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sonny replied and continued on smiling.

"Ooh, someone has a secret. Who is it?"

"I'm not telling either of you anything." They both laughed at him.

"Come on Sonny."

"I'm not telling you Alex."

"Fine. We'll get it out of you eventually." Alex and Vic got up and left.

"You both wish." Sonny shook his head at them and their demanding ways of getting him to say anything. He decided he work on his project later and went downstairs to spend time with his family.

Will and his brothers were the only ones home. Their parents had gone out and left him a note. Will was sprawled out on the couch browsing through the channels. He looked up from the television and saw his brothers coming down the stairs.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked from his sitting position.

"None of your business. That's where we're going." Matthew scoffed. Will turned away from them and set his eyes back on the TV. Will wasn't sure how long he had been in that position. He laid his head over one arm with the remote in his hand on his stomach. The doorbell brought his attention.

"I wonder who that is." Will thought aloud. He didn't give it much thought to look through the window. He went straight to the door and opened it.

"Took you long enough."

"Hey Sonny. Were you seriously waiting out here for a while?" Will asked in bewilderment.

"I was actually. I'm kidding Will." Sonny laughed at the expression Will gave.

"You're such an ass. So, what are you doing here?" Will stepped aside to let Sonny in.

"I was bored. I figured you could use some company."

"I could use it. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So, how about a tour?"

"Sure." Will gave Sonny a tour of his house. They stopped occasionally taking it all in. It was a short tour and they stopped back in the family room.

"So, that's it. It's not really much."

"I like it." There was an awkward silence between them.

"So what do you want to do?" Will shifted from one leg to the other.

"It doesn't matter to me. Whatever you want to do."

"We could probably do this all night. Did you eat supper?"

"Nope." Sonny wasn't lying. He actually skipped dinner altogether. His parents ended up going out for dinner and it was just him and his brothers. Sonny didn't feel like staying at home so he wanted to stop by.

"Awesome. How about we order a pizza and watch a movie?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Great. You can pick the movie. There's a whole bunch over there. While I order the pizza." Will pointed out next to the television. Sonny browsed through the movies.

"You have a lot of movies."

"I know. What kind of pizza would you like?"

"Uh, pepperoni is fine." While Will was in the other room placing the order, Sonny continued on browsing through the movies. He found a few that they could choose between. Will came back with two bottles of coke.

"You didn't have to. I could've helped." Sonny turned around.

"No guest is allowed to help. Found a movie?"

"Yup."

"Do you mind if T came over?"

"Of course not. He's a funny guy." Sonny laughed.

"Yeah."

"How long have you been friends?" Sonny asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Since kindergarten." Will joined him.

"Wow." Twenty minutes later into the conversation, the doorbell rang.

"Pizza." Will got up from the couch.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because T just walks right in. Never knocks or anything." Sonny laughed. He was glad that he came back home with his parents. Aside from the fact that he missed going places with his parents and backpacking on his own, or hiking in Europe for a few months. He wanted to come back. Setting a pace for himself. Setting a goal and making it happen. Will came back with T trailing behind.

"Hey Sonny! I didn't expect to see you here." T acknowledged Sonny.

"I live close by. Thought I could hang out for a bit." Will set out the two boxes of pizza on the table.

"I can't believe you got two." Sonny exclaimed.

"You should see this one eat." Will replied and leaned towards T.

"Thanks for selling me out man."

"You're welcome."

The three of them sat on the couch glued to the television for about almost four hours. T gave out a loud yawn indicating that he was already tired. Will soon followed as well as Sonny with their loud yawns. They laughed at how extremely tired they were.

"Hey Will, what time is it?" Sonny asked.

"It is ten fifteen. Why?"

"Just wondering. I think T just knocked out."

"He's faking."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Hey T, wake up." Will silenced Sonny as he grabbed a glass of cold water and splashed him in the face.

"What the hell?!" T exclaimed.

"That was Sonny's idea. He did it." Will laughed.

"Really?!" Sonny replied before he spilled the rest of the water down the back of Will's shirt.

"Oh, you are so going to get it."

"You're both going to get it. I will get you both good. You just won't know when."

"Keep dreaming T." Will snickered at him.

"I better get going though. Before I get grounded."

"All right then. Get out of here." Will said when they were by the door.

"See ya Sonny." T said before he left.

"See ya." The door was closed and Will sighed heavily.

"Well, I better get going."

"You sure? You could stay here as long as you like. We both live close by."

"Yeah. Thanks for the offer though. I might take you up on it some time." Sonny smiled.

"Cool. Don't be a stranger. You don't even have to knock."

"I don't think I can do that yet. I find that creepy by the way. Not knocking." They both laughed and it fell silent.

"Okay, Uh, I'll see you tomorrow in school. And if you'd like I can show you around town."

"I'd like that. See ya." Sonny smiled. He opened the door and was about to leave. He turned around and gave Will his biggest smile before he left.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I know you are all waiting for something to happen, but it's going to take time. Thank you all so much the amazing reviews, means a lot to me. This was a tough chapter to write, but it will get better soon, I promise. :)_

As Will was cleaning his room that afternoon, he thought about the day he spent showing Sonny around town. He had the biggest smile on his face, it was contagious. He stopped short of cleaning when he heard his parents talking in the hallway. He opened his door slightly to hear what was going on.

"I don't understand what you're telling me Rebecca. You're talking so fast, I can barely understand any word. Talk slowly honey."

"It's too much to handle."

"What's too much honey? Why are you crying? Hey." He looked into his wife's eyes and wiped them away with his thumbs. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"I went to the doctors today. The one you made an appointment for me." Rebecca sobbed softly.

"I thought we were going to go together?"

"I know. I wanted you to come more than anything. But you had that meeting. And I didn't want to bother you."

"You can bother me anytime sweetie. You're more important than some stupid meeting. What happened?"

"There was too much that the doctor was saying. It was hard to wrap my mind around it."

"Around what?"

"I have cancer. I was there for at least five hours today. They had to run some tests and do x-rays. They had to check it twice just in case. The doctor diagnosed me with some type of cancer that I don't even understand myself." She began crying again.

"For how long?" He was trying not to cry himself. But his voice cracked when he asked that question.

"Apparently I've had it for two and a half months already. They're looking in for other treatments that can help and…" Will closed the door and stopped listening. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall softly before he broke down. He got up from by the door and walked up to his bed to bury his head in his pillow.

His mom of all people. He couldn't believe what was happening. He wanted to shout out at the world, at everything. Will sat up and buried his head in between his knees. He let his head hit the back of the wall continuously. His eyes red with tears, he wished that things were different. Why couldn't I be the one to have cancer? Why mom of all people. Why do this to me? Why, why? These questions kept dodging towards him. He just wanted to get rid of them all.

He went into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Will saw the tears and the hurt that he has been putting himself through already. He sighed heavily before he washed his face. Getting rid of his tear-stained face. He didn't want his parents to know that he knew. He opened the door slightly again to see if they were still there. And they were.

"How are we going to tell the kids Jared?"

"We'll figure it out together. I promise." He held her close in his arms and they both stood there for a while. Will pulled the zipper on his sweater before he got out.

"Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie." She tried to smile through her tears.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm going to go out for a walk if that's okay."

"Of course. Go ahead. If you'd like, you can invite your friend over for dinner. I'll make your favourite."

"Okay." Will surprised his mom with a hug before he went downstairs.

Will walked for about two blocks before he knew where he was even going. He wasn't paying any attention at all. He just wanted to clear his mind of all the tension that has been building up.

"Hey Will. Will. Wait up." He heard a familiar voice calling out. He turned around to find Sonny running up to him. Will set his head down to wipe away the small tears that were forming again.

"Hey Sonny."

"I was calling you from before."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

"Apparently. Something on your mind?" Sonny caught up to Will and they were walking side by side.

"Yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No offense, but I just want to see if I can figure this one out on my own."

"None taken."

"I just overheard something that I wasn't supposed to and I'm just trying to make sense of it all first. I just want to think about it before I tell anyone."

"I understand. Does this have to do with one of your many brothers?" Sonny smiled.

"No. Why?"

"Because I heard from a little birdie that one of your brothers is sneaking out at night. And I saw him a few times."

"Oh god. Cole is the biggest loser ever. He thinks he's so sneaky. But really, he isn't."

"I'm sorry." Sonny sounded apologetic.

"Don't be. He's the one who should be sorry. Anyway, on to better and happier news. How's that project coming out?"

"It's coming out great. I'm using my brother as a genuine pig."

"Are you serious?" Will laughed.

"Yeah. He even offered to help."

"I'm sorry." Will said through his laughter.

"No you're not. My project will be better than yours."

"Really! How much do you want to bet on that?" Will coughed.

"How about a movie? You lose, you pay for the movie and the snacks. Or if I lose, I will."

"You are so on Kiriakis."

"Where are we?" Sonny asked as they ventured through a different path.

"This is where I like to go to think. My favourite spot."

"I like it." Sonny surveyed the area.

"This is where my dad used to take me and my brothers fishing. I still like to come here and think about all that. I love sitting out here on the docks."

"I can see that. It's amazing." It was a small dock where the geese came out to either fly around or just looking for food when they needed it. A small cabin was off to the side where the lifejackets and paddle boats were. Along with the fishing rods and bait.

They kicked off their shoes and set them aside as they let their feet hang out from the dock gently touching the water. Will leaned back on his elbows taking it all in.

"You never really mentioned why you moved here. I don't mean to pry or anything."

"No, it's fine. As a friend, I am always honest. My dad had this really great job where we were from before. But it was demanding so much of his time and he wanted to put his family first. And my mom, well, she liked it there. None of us really complained about it being too hot in Dubai. It was nice there. Me, on the other hand, I didn't mind it.

"But I really wanted to leave there. It seemed like too much. So, my parents came back. But I felt like I wanted to do a little exploring of my own, you know? It was nice for the first bit. But then you kind of get lonely when you don't have anybody to do it with."

"Wow." Will replied when he got the chance to talk.

"I know." Sonny joined Will in the same position.

"Why? Did you not have any friends when you were there?"

"I did. But they weren't that great of friends."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. I'm glad I came and met a few friends. One of them being you."

"Wow Sonny. Are you using some sort of a catchy line on me?" Will laughed.

"What if I was?" Sonny laughed as well.

"You make me laugh Sonny." They got up from their position and looked straight out to the horizon. The once bright blue sky, casted an orange sun with a display of orange and red misty clouds. The water reflected against the horizon with slight waves.

Will felt a shiver run down through his spine as he felt a cold breeze. His shoulders shuddered from the cold.

"You okay Will?" Sonny turned to him with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. It's getting cold, we should get going."

"Good idea." Sonny got up and offered Will his hand and he took it.

"If I fall in the water, it's your fault. I'm not that great at swimming you know."

"I could come in and rescue you. But I'm not that great myself either." They both laughed as they put their shoes back on and started walking. It was a silent walk for about ten minutes before they reached the neighbourhood.

"Do you want to come over to my place for dinner? My parents gave you the invite if you want to come over." Will spoke.

"Would it be okay if we did it another day? It's just my parents were going out for dinner and they want it to be a family thing. How about tomorrow?"

"That's fine. I actually have football practice tomorrow. And T invited me over for dinner with his family."

"Football, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well how about we schedule a day that's free for the both of us?" Sonny asked.

"Sure, sounds great. Oh, uh, Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the company. It helped a lot."

"You're welcome. Thanks for the walk."

"Anytime. See ya."

"See ya." They both parted ways as Sonny walked to his house and Will walked a few houses down to his. Wishing that there was some way he could make things better, Will still couldn't stop thinking about what his mom said earlier. He walked in to see his mom at the stove making dinner.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hi mom."

"Hi Will. Where's your friend?" She replied without turning her head.

"He couldn't make it. He's going to eat out with his family."

"Oh, well that's nice."

"Mom. Mom. I can do that."

"It's fine Will. I'm almost done."

"I want to help." She stopped what she was doing and let him help.

"Thank you Will." She said with small tears that were barely visible.

"You're welcome. Mom?" Will was about to ask his mom something.

"Yes sweetie?" She replied back with a smile. Will wasn't sure if this was the right time to say anything. So he kept it to himself for a while.

"Never mind." He turned around to the stove and finished off what was being made.

"Chef Will, what's for supper?" Aaron came into the kitchen.

"That's enough Aaron." Rebecca scolded him. Will had his head bowed down on

"I'm just trying to get him to lighten up a bit." Aaron grabbed an apple and ate it.

"Ha ha. Would you look at that?" Matthew came into the kitchen and looked towards where Will stood.

"That's enough out of both of you." She nearly screamed at them. Without any of them looking, Will left the kitchen and went to his room.

"What's going on in here?" Jared came into the kitchen looking at his who were getting the third degree from their mom.

Will laid on top of the covers of his bed and buried his head in the pillow. There were no tears really. He was out of them. He cried himself all out earlier. There was a knock at his door but he ignored it. Another knock came before the door was open.

"Will, sweetie. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom." He tried smiling, but failed.

"You don't look okay to me." She rubbed his arm gently. Hi dad then came in and closed the door.

"Is it something your friend said earlier?" His dad asked.

"No. It's actually more of what I heard earlier." Will let his parents join him on the bed. His mom wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"What did you hear earlier Will? Will?" She was silent for a few minutes before she turned to look at her husband. Will saw the look o shock between them.

"How much of it did you hear?" His dad asked.

"All of it. Is it true?" Will looked between them. They both nodded their approval.

"It is." His mom answered quietly.

"When uh, when were you going to tell us?" Will hid his tears.

"We were going to tell you and your brothers tonight." His dad answered for them two of them. When Will couldn't hold his tears in any longer, he let them fall.

His mom sat closer to him and hugged him. He rested his head against her shoulder and let it all go. His dad got up quietly and left the two of them. Rebecca gave Jared a weak smile before he left. When Will's tears subsided, he lifted his head and looked at his mom.

"Are you sure it's not something else?"

"I'm sure sweetie." She rubbed his back gently.

"Is it okay if I skip dinner tonight? I'm not really that hungry."

"Of course you can."

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too." They shared another long hug and two small kisses. Will forgot about his homework and decided he could work on it tomorrow during lunch. He checked his phone and saw a few texts.

One was from T asking for homework obviously. Will shook his head and managed a small laugh. The next on was from Sonny. Saying that he couldn't wait to meet up with him tomorrow at school. Will smiled happily, glad that he has Sonny.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Will ran through the halls to get to his class. He woke up late that morning and he didn't even check the time. Well, he had his alarm go off that morning, but he hit the snooze button and ignored it. He slipped quietly into the room where the teacher had his back turned. He walked towards the end of the class where there was an empty seat.

"Nice of you to join us Will." The teacher had his back to the class. Will stopped in his tracks.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't hear my alarm go off this morning." Will quickly found an excuse.

"That seems to be the excuse this week with every student. Grab a seat."

"Yes sir." Will didn't argue with him as he went towards the seat at the end. He managed to get most of the notes that day from his friend who sat next to him. The day went by slow and Will was tired.

The hour break came by, and he was happy. He made his way to the tree. Instead of seeing all of his friends there, neither of them were there. Will looked around to find them. But he couldn't see any of them. He shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the tree anyway. Will pulled out his lunch along with his homework. He was glad that it wasn't due until Friday which gave him time to finish it off.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, but ignored it. There was another tap on his shoulder. Will lifted his head and turned around. There was no one there. He cleared his throat and went back to his studies. He then felt another tap on his shoulder. Will took out his earphones and stopped working. He felt that same tap on his shoulder. Will turned around and no one was there. He turned back around and found Sonny standing right in front of him laughing his head off.

"You're not funny." Will smiled.

"That's why you're laughing, right?" Sonny couldn't stop laughing. Will threw grass at Sonny as he sat down.

"That was mean."

"Well, that was for ignoring me today." Sonny got comfortable next to Will.

"I am so sorry." Will apologized.

"Sure you are."

"I am. Really. I woke up late today. And last night, um. Never mind." Will didn't want to tell him. Not just yet.

"What about last night?"

"Uh, it's nothing." Will shook his head.

"Sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay. But you know I'm here for you if you need to talk about anything."

"Thanks Sonny. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Sonny smiled big once again which made Will smile.

"So, where's T and Chad?" Will asked him.

"Well, Chad ditched us for a girl. And T went home. Apparently he's sick."

"Yeah right. First of all, I don't believe Chad. And that is just typical T." Will laughed.

"How's the project going?" Sonny changed the subject.

"That is almost done. I was actually working on something else."

"Sorry I bothered you." Sonny was slowly getting up.

"No. No. It's fine. I needed the distraction. Besides, it's not due until Friday. So I'm good."

"You sure?" Sonny raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. Quit asking me that. So what's new?"

"Since we talked yesterday? Nothing." Sonny laughed.

"Come on. Tell me anything."

"Okay. What would you like to know about me?" Sonny sat across from Will and they both had their legs crossed. They talked about anything and everything. Both laughing at the stupid things that the other was saying.

"Um, Will?" Sonny broke off the conversation.

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?" Will's laughter died as he checked his watch.

"Holy Shit." Will jumped up.

"What?"

"I can't believe it." Will laughed.

"What? Tell me." Sonny playfully punched Will.

"It's five o' clock."

"Are you serious?" Sonny grabbed Will's arm to look at the time. Both of them were now laughing.

"Oh my god. So we missed all of our classes?"

"That's what happens when you don't check the time." Will grabbed his bag.

"I was counting on you. Because you're never late. You always have your watch on you."

"Yeah well today wasn't exactly my day." Will got up slowly.

"I'm sorry Will."

"That's okay. I guess we both lost track of time." Will steadied himself against the tree when he almost fell.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I got dizzy there for a second. Oh shit."

"What?" Sonny looked at Will.

"I just remembered that I have football practice today. And in an hour." Will said as he looked at his watch.

"I guess we're both out of it today."

"Tell me about it. Hey, want to watch a practice game? And we are by the football field." Will asked as he pointed towards the field.

"Uh, sure. If it is okay." Sonny was hesitant at first. Not sure if he should.

"Of course it is. I asked you. So it's not a big deal. I mean if you don't want to then that's fine. I understand." Will was rambling.

"Will." Sonny interrupted his rambling.

"Yeah?"

"I want to." They walked to the football field where the coach was and a few of the team members. Sonny walked toward the bleachers and sat in an empty seat.

"You remembered you have practice, but you didn't remember you had class?"

"I am so sorry. I really am."

"I'll let you off the hook this time. Next time, don't expect it to happen again."

"Of course." Will walked inside into the changing room.

Will wore a big grin on his face the whole time during the game. He was trying the entire time to impress Sonny. He wasn't sure why he wanted to impress him. But he wanted to.

"Doing better in practice Horton. Keep it up." The coach called out. The practice game lasted for about two hours. Not everyone on the team were doing that well. They had to change up a few of the positions. Finally, after everyone began to get it, they all headed into the changing room. It was a long practice, but it was good.

"You ready?" Will asked when he ran up the bleachers to Sonny.

"Yes. You were awesome by the way." They walked down and started walking home.

"Thanks. I'm actually a pro."

"Sure. If only I believed it."

"You're just jealous that I'm good."

"How would you like to prove that?"

"Oh, so you want a match?" Will laughed.

"I do." Sonny walked along the edge of the sidewalk.

"Oh, you are so on Kiriakis."

"Name the time and place and I'll be there." They walked into the neighbourhood and they slowed down.

"Awesome. I'll see you later man." Will walked the opposite direction of Sonny.

"See you."

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Thanks for bailing out on me by the way." Will spoke to T in his room.

Later that evening, Will and his parents went out for dinner. His brothers were gone by the time he got home. Will was angry with them, and couldn't understand either of them. Dinner was now finished and their parents were sitting in the family room talking.

"You're welcome. So what's for homework?"

"Wow T. So subtle. I didn't get it."

"What? Why the hell not?"

"I was actually trying to work on some of it. But Sonny interrupted me. And we got to talking and didn't see the time." Will sat on top of the bed.

"Sure. If I believed that." T laughed at him. Will grabbed a pillow and threw it at his friend.

"Shut up."

"How was practice?"

"It was good. I still can't believe you didn't show."

"I told you. I'm sick." T faked a cough.

"Cover your mouth." Will put his hands in front of his face.

"So?" T asked.

"So, what?" Will replied back with a shake of his head.

"How did it go with Sonny?" T plopped down on the bed next to him.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened."

"Oh, come on Will. I wasn't born yesterday."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Will got up from the bed and walked towards the desk and sat on the chair twirling in it.

"Really Will?"

"Really T?"

"At least tell me this. Are you ever going to tell him?"

"No." Will said quickly.

"Why not? I think he deserves to know."

"And ruin the chance of a great friendship? I don't think so T. And besides, what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Oh, I think someone's got it bad." T laughed at him.

"Shut up dork." They were upstairs for quite a while, so they decided to head back downstairs. As soon as they descended the stairs, Will's parents had gotten up and were getting ready to leave.

"We better get going." He heard his parents say.

"Awe shucks man. I was hoping you would stay for a while longer."

"Yeah me too. Another time." They gave each other a brotherly hug before Will joined his parents.

"We should do this again sometime." T's dad responded.

"We should." Jared agreed.

"And bring out that grill and enjoy the day out."

"Sounds like a plan. Alright, see you."

"See you." The three of them headed out.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What did you get for this one?" Will pointed out to the calculus question to Sonny. Instead of sitting at their now regular tree, the two of them decided to head to the library and study.

Will sat alone, while Sonny sat at a different table before Sonny decided to join him. He was glad that he saw him.

"I got 7.2" Sonny replied.

"Really? I got 9.5. Let's go over the question again and check out the answers again." They sat across from each other. But Sonny always had to keep on leaning towards Will to see how he was doing the questions and getting different answers as him.

"Hold on. Okay." Sonny walked around the table so he sat next to Will. Will is really good with numbers and he liked the kind of questions that he would get either from the instructor or the textbook. But the way Sonny was leaning close beside him, was distracting him just a little bit.

Will ignored that distraction in his head as he helped Sonny along with the question. It took them a while to get to the answer that Will got.

"Got it now?" Will asked.

"I think so."

"See, you were doing it right in the beginning. But here, is where you messed up. Instead of doing this, you did something completely different. You were close, but the numbers were off."

"Okay. Now I get it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks man."

"You're welcome."

"I really appreciate all your help. I owe you one." Sonny said closing his book.

"I'd be glad to help you out anytime. Oh, and you do owe me one, since you lost that game." Will laughed.

"I was distracted. And it didn't seem like a fair game." Sonny laughed as well.

"Sure you were. It was a fair game, you were pouting the whole time."

"I don't like to lose."

"Obviously." Will continued to laugh at Sonny.

"You're so unfunny right now."

"Is that even a word?" Will stopped his laughter.

"It is actually. You should look it up in the dictionary."

"I think that you're the unfunny one here." Will stretched his arms out and sighed heavily which was followed by a yawn.

"Tired much?" Sonny laughed at Will once again.

"So then, after our parents found out, they made it seem like it was no big deal. As if they have known for so long. But, Cole, Matthew and I try to make Will's life a living hell. Seriously, who in their right mind would want to be friends with a fuckin faggot?" Will overheard Aaron talking to his friends, and loudly so everyone could hear.

When he heard that, he knew that Sonny heard that as well. He turned to look at Sonny who had a weird expression on his face. Will quickly bent down to grab his backpack and stuffed his books in his bag.

"I have to go."

"Will, wait." But Will was already out. He turned to the table behind him where they sat, laughing their heads off. Sonny was angry at them. When he got up, he walked passed by them, muttering loudly under his breath so they could hear him.

"Fucking assholes."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Someone from the table called out. Sonny angrily walked out of the library and tried to catch up to Will. He ran down the hall and didn't see him at his locker. So he went out and scanned for their tree and saw him sitting there with his shoulders slumped.

"Hey Will, you okay?" Sonny ran the rest of the way and stood over Will like a shadow.

"No I'm not. Just leave me alone Sonny." He hugged his legs close to him and buried his head in between with his arms wrapped around his head.

"I'm not gonna leave until you tell me what's going on." Sonny sat down next to him and didn't move like Will had asked him to.

"How long have we've been friends Sonny?" Will looked up and squinted his eyes.

"We've been friends for a month. But what does that have to with anything?"

"Sonny we've only been friends for that long. You don't even know me that well."

"I know. But I want to get to know you better. So tell me, what's wrong?" Sonny made sure his voice was calm as he spoke.

"Well, you heard part of the conversation."

"That's true? So you're…."

"I'm gay, Sonny. Yes." Will cut off Sonny's sentence with an outburst.

"Oh." Sonny was surprised at that outburst.

"Now you know. Now almost everyone knows thanks to Aaron and the rest of my brothers. I'm sure you would find some way not to be my friend anymore. Like he said before, why would anyone want to hang with me? I'm nothing but a pathetic loser, Sonny. I get it that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. Wait till everyone on the football team finds out. I'll probably get kicked off or something. I didn't ask to be this way. But I am, and I can't even face the damn solid facts sometimes." Will rambled on. He didn't give Sonny enough time to say anything at all. Will stopped abruptly when he heard Sonny trying to stifle a laugh.

"You seriously think this is funny?" Will nearly shouted.

"No I'm not Will. But I find it funny that you think I would not want to be your friend." Sonny moved a bit closer to Will.

"Thanks Sonny. I appreciate it."

"You know, it's never easy coming out. You feel like you have a heavy weight on your shoulders and it's hard to express what you're feeling sometimes. Even if it's about who you are, or who you love, or whatever. But what matters, is having the support of your friends and your family. Your brothers will get used to it eventually."

"Wow." It was Will's turn to say that.

"You get it right?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Because your friendship means a lot to me Will." Sonny whispered.

"Yours means a lot to me too." Will suddenly relaxed. His legs left his body and they were stretched out. His tear-filled eyes were empty.

"Good. We better head to class before we miss out again." Sonny broke the silence. He stood up before Will. He took one of Will's hands up pulled him up.

"Thank you Sonny."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"I never really did anything. I just sat there and listened." Sonny smiled and tried lighting up the mood.

"I mean it. Thank you for being my friend and for listening to me."

"I'm here whenever you need me. I'll see you later." They were inside the school building and they stopped short to end their conversation.

"See you." Sonny went to his second last class of the day, as did Will. Will wasn't really paying any attention to class. His mind kept going back to the library incident with his brother. Aaron can be such a jerk. Doesn't know his damn limits, Will thought.

"Hey Will." Will ignored the person next to him. His stared blankly at the board that the instructor wrote out the next assignment for the class.

"Will." The person spoke loudly this time and poked him in the arm. Will jolted from his daydream and looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Chad." Will sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I told you already."

"Okay. I'm just asking because you've been sitting there for the last ten minutes and class ended a long time ago."

"What!?" Will looked away from his friend and at the instructor who was sitting at his desk waiting patiently. He didn't mind the company, but he wanted to go home.

"I am so sorry." Will spoke to the instructor rather than Chad.

"It's okay." Will walked out with Chad right behind him.

"What's wrong dude?" Chad asked him as they were out in the hallway.

"Nothing. I'm just completely out of it today." Will sighed once again and ran his hand through his hair. He was contemplating about telling Chad about what happened. When it's the right time, I will. He thought.

"You sure? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine Chad, really. Can you just drop it, please?" Will was getting impatient and snapped at him.

"Okay. I will see you later then." Chad was about to walk off, but Will stopped him.

"Chad, wait. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just had a rough morning. I'm sorry I took it out on you."

"It's fine. Apology accepted. It happens sometimes. So I'll see you later?"

"Count on it." Will tried to fake a smile.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Ha, in your face." Sonny shouted out.

"That's not fair man. Rematch." Will slouched in his seat. He sat back up and fixed up the pieces for another game.

"Really? I thought after the last one, you wouldn't want to play anymore." Sonny kept laughing at Will.

"Nope. Not until I beat you.''

''We played five rounds. You really want to play another?"

''Yes. Now quit laughing and let's play another round."

"Okay." Sonny sat back up as well. He stopped laughing, but he couldn't stop smiling. He watched Will as he was contemplating his move.

"Any day now Will."

"Shh. I'm trying to concentrate." Will looked at a few pieces on the board deep in thought. Sonny just waited patiently until Will finished his move.

"Your turn." Will finally said.

"About time. I wasn't sure if I was a part of the game."

"Oh shut up. Make your move already." Will sat back and waited for Sonny to make his move.

"I hate this game." Will said after a while.

"We're not even done yet." Sonny stifled a laugh.

"Yeah we are. Any move I will make, you're going to win."

"Well, that's what you get when you play six round of chess with me. I always win." Sonny made his last move and called out check mate when his piece cornered Will's.

"Are you always cocky too?"

"Nope. I'm just that good."

"Yeah right. I am going to see if you have another game that doesn't require me losing." Will got up to look for something else.

"You're not going to find anything." Sonny laughed at Will.

"Fine then. You have a better idea of things we can do?" Will turned to Sonny.

"Not really. We could just hang out."

"Actually, I have a better idea." Will grinned.

"Okay." Sonny raised his eyebrows.

"Come on." Will grabbed his sweater and waited for Sonny.

"Where are we going?"

"Where we went last time." They were already out the door.

"Which is?"

"Are you going to stop asking questions?"

"Nope." Sonny replied with a big grin.

"Good to know." They walked for a while with silence between them. The walk lasted about ten minutes. They approached a path and Will led the way, Sonny followed behind. Sonny walked up to the dock as Will went into the cabin.

"Hey Will?"

"Yeah?" Will came out with two fishing rods, a box with hooks and a bucket of bait.

"Nice." Sonny exclaimed forgetting what he was going to say.

"I know right? This one is mine, and this one is yours." Will said as he handed Sonny a fishing rod from his left hand.

"You know how to fish right?" Will asked. Sonny turned his head to Will as if he said something stupid.

"Never mind. Forget I asked that."

"Good idea." They got their fishing rods ready and baited and set them in the water. They both took their shoes off and let their feet dangle in the water as they waited for a fish to bite. It was a clear afternoon with no clouds in the sky except for the hot sun. It was also calming; the breeze blowing softly which was creating small waves in the water.

"So, uh, how is that thing going?" Sonny asked, breaking the silence.

"What thing?"

"It was a few weeks ago. You said something was bothering you, how's it going?"

"It's not." When Sonny asked him, the question jogged his memory. He could still overhear the conversation he had with his parents.

* * *

><p><em>"I have cancer."<em>

_"How long have you known?" He asked his mom._

_"I just found out sweetie."_

_"Oh. How long..."_

_"Two and a half months."_

_"But, you're okay right? She's going to be okay dad, right?" He looked between them both._

_"I'm going to be okay." Rebecca quickly responded before Jared did._

* * *

><p>"Will? Will, you okay?" Sonny's voice brought him back to reality.<p>

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Will turned to face Sonny and gave him a convincing smile.

"You sure?" Sonny raised his eyebrows in question.

"Yeah. I think I just one." Will felt the line and he was right.

"I got one too." They both struggled a bit with their lines. They stood up and reeled in their lines.

"Nice one." Will shouted out.

"I thought I almost lost mine."

"That one is huge. How can you lose a huge one like that?"

"I smell like fish now." Sonny complained.

"Oh cry me a river. Let's get these inside." They unhooked the fishing rods as they carried their own into the cabin.

"This is a nice cabin. I can see why you like coming here often."

"It's not much. But it is a nice place to relax. You can just put the fishing rod there." Will pointed against the wall. Sonny surveyed the little cabin. It looked small on the outside, but it was spacious on the inside. Adjacent a few feet from the door, was a wall that had the fishing rods, a paddle boat and paddles hanging from it. A small wall next to it on the right, had the life jackets. And just underneath the wall was a small shelf that contained the fishing kit and other gear.

Sonny turned to his left and found himself walking into another room. It is a small kitchen that had a fridge big enough to put food in. A gas stove just next to it, next to the shelf. The shelf is small, so is the sink. And a window just above the sink where you could look out.

"You seem to like it a lot." Will's voice brought Sonny back.

"What? Oh. You could live in here."

"I wish. It has everything. But there's no connection here. Doesn't have a TV either. That's what makes it even better. A home away from home." Will laughed.

"I like that." Sonny turned around and didn't even notice the fireplace made of pebble and wood. And a bed right across from it.

"And there is no bathroom?" Sonny asked out loud.

"There is. Right here. It's small though." Next to the bed, there was a small door which led to a small bathroom. That only had the toilet and the sink, and no bathtub.

"How about I take the place?" Sonny laughed.

"In your dreams."

"Okay then. Better idea, how about this could be our place? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. It's your place. Forget I mentioned it." Sonny felt like he made a huge mistake.

"I do actually like that idea. I never told anyone about this place. I only tell the people that I trust. And I trust you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sonny looked around him and surveyed the small, but spacious cabin. He stared at Will, who was now in the small kitchen. He knew that it was now or never to tell him.

"Uh, Will?" Sonny said with a shaky voice.

"Yeah?" Will still had his back turned to Sonny.

"There is something that I have to tell you. Something that I've been keeping from you."

"Okay. What is it?" Will turned around and walked up to Sonny.

"Um, okay."

"Sonny, you're kind of scaring me."

"It's nothing bad. I promise. It's just, I think that you should know this about me. And I don't want to keep this from you. And I know earlier you told me something about yourself that I never would have guessed."

"Well, you can thank my asshole of a brother for that." Will understood what Sonny was trying to say.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm gay."

"Really? I never figured you as the type."

"I didn't think you would be saying that. I thought you would have said something else."

"Really Sonny? If my brother hadn't blurted it out, you would have never found out about me. I would have told you, yes. But it would have taken me forever to tell you. I'm just sorry that you had to figure it out that way." Will sat down on the bed, while Sonny was still standing and fidgeted with his hands.

"I'm the one that's sorry, I feel like such an ass for waiting to tell you."

"Don't. It's no big deal. And besides, just because we are both gay doesn't mean we are a couple right?"

"Exactly." Sonny agreed with Will.

"It's not like we are the only ones in the world." Will chuckled and Sonny followed. There was a slight silence in the room. If it didn't feel awkward before, it did now.

"So, um, do you want to head back?" Will asked.

"Yeah. I actually got a lot of uh, things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like finishing my homework."

"Okay. Yeah, I got a lot of homework too."

"And I need to get rid of this fish smell on me."

"Good luck with that. It will take you at least a week to get rid of the smell."

"Oh god." Sonny groaned. Will laughed at him. Will took both of the fish and stashed them away in the freezer of the fridge for next time. They both made sure everything was in the right place before Will locked the cabin.

"I had fun. Thanks. It took a lot out of my mind."

"You're welcome, anytime. This is our place remember?"

"Yeah. Thanks again."

"You don't need to thank me." The rest of the walk back, was silent.

"I'll see you later." Sonny replied before he headed in the direction of his house.

"See ya."

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I know that look on your face." Chad pointed at Will.

"What look?!" Will nearly shouted.

"I see it too." Tad snickered.

"I don't know what the hell you two are talking about."

"Hey guys." Sonny walked up to the group under the tree.

"Hey Sonny." Will smiled when Sonny came up to them.

"Can you be anymore obvious?" Chad said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sonny asked them.

"I have no idea." Will shook his head.

"Sure." Tad replied and chuckled at them.

"Whatever guys." Will shook his head once more, a little annoyed with his friends.

"Oh, hey Will, I thought of a really good idea for that place." Sonny changed the subject.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know you probably didn't want to change it. But you don't have to agree on it. You can check it out, see if you like it."

"What are you guys talking about?" Chad asked Will.

"Just an idea that Sonny had."

"Mind if we hear the idea?"

"Uh, not yet. Come on Will." Sonny got up and put his backpack on his shoulder.

"I'm coming. Sorry guys, got to go."

"Yeah you do." Tad exclaimed.

"Shut up." When Will caught up to Sonny, they were face to face with Aaron and his friends.

"Well, look who it is." Aaron replied.

"Fuck off Aaron."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He laughed in his brothers face.

"Yeah, he's your brother. You homophobic jerk." Sonny responded before Will got a chance to.

"And you are?"

"None of your fuckin business, asshole. Come on Will, they're not even worth it." Sonny glared at them before he walked off with Will following him.

"You didn't have to do that." Will told Sonny after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah I did. Look Will, he's your brother. Are you really going to let him and his friends make fun of you and walk all over you?"

"No." Will replied with his head hanging low.

"Good. Because they are not worth it. And the reason why I did that, is because I don't like to see you get hurt Will. Come on, let's just forget about them. There is something I want to show you." Will followed Sonny to the library. He smiled to himself knowing that he has a great friend.

Will was silent the whole time as Sonny showed him the things that they should do to the cabin. He made hand gestures to expand more on his drawings. Will sat there with half a smile and rested his chin on his hand as he let his mind wander.

"Will?"

"Yeah." He looked up.

"You haven't said a single word." Sonny laughed at him.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about what you were saying. It sounds great."

"Really! What was I talking about then?" Sonny asked as he stifled a laugh.

"Uh, you were uh, talking about adding this and changing a few things around." Will pointed to the drawing that Sonny made.

"That's half of it. You kind of zoned out for a bit."

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"Will, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I understand you have a lot going on. I don't want to talk you away from any of it." Sonny took his drawings and was about to fold them and put them away.

"That's not it Sonny. I just um... I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For standing up for me earlier."

"Hey, I'd be glad to stand up for you anytime. I know you would do the same for me."

"I would." They smiled at each other for a minute.

"We better get going to class." Sonny broke the silence.

"Yeah." Will said just above a whisper. He cleared his throat and repeated the word louder. They grabbed their stuff off the table along with their bags and headed out.

"I'll see you later." Sonny called out and walked in a different direction.

"See you." They walked in opposite directions to their own classes. It was going to be a long day. At least that's what Will thought.

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So, when were you going to tell me that you and Sonny are an item?" Chad asked as he walked on one side of Will and Tad on the other.

"We are not an item." Will said.

"Says who?" Tad asked.

"Me. You dork." The three of them walked into a clothing store in the mall.

"If you guys are not an item, then why have you been hanging out a lot lately?" Chad asked.

"Because we're friends. That's what friends do."

"What about on your birthday?"

"What about it?"

"You guys were literally stuck to the hip."

"Oh please Chad. You're both exaggerating. We are friends, nothing more. And like I said before, he probably doesn't want to be anything more."

"Then why do you sound like you care?" Tad asked.

"I don't. Just drop it."

* * *

><p>"Can you seriously be anymore lame?" Vic responded.<p>

"You sound like the Romeo, Romeo." Joey agreed with a laugh.

"Seriously." Alex agreed as well.

"You don't get it." Sonny said.

"How can we not get it?"

"Just drop it. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"That's why when you do talk, it's just not with us." The four of them were on the opposite side of the mall.

* * *

><p>"Forget it."<p>

"Why? It's kind of fun." Chad laughed.

"You're an ass." Will said.

"Wow Will. When someone says something you have to call them names?"

"Not really. But you two are getting on my nerves."

"Okay. If you don't want to tell us anything, then at least tell us do you want more out of this friendship? Or do you want it to stay the way it is?" Tad asked. Will didn't say anything. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and have it become a big deal. Both questions made him feel uncomfortable.

"Let's just drop it." Was all Will said and he walked away from his friends.

* * *

><p>"Fine. But we are not going to let this go." Joey said.<p>

"Good for you." The four of them walked from store to store, not really finding anything. There wasn't much. Sonny stopped in his tracks when he saw Will. He quickly turned around to go in the nearest store.

"What's gotten you so spooked?" Alex asked.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing."

"Yeah right." The three of them looked in the direction that Sonny was looking and saw Will with his friends.

"Wow. Now you don't want to see him?" Vic asked.

"I told you to drop it." Sonny looked up from the clothes that he was looking at and stared out the store. He was hoping and praying that Will and his friends wouldn't come in. He was wrong. He watched them nearing the store as he overheard them talking.

* * *

><p>"You sound like a hopeless romantic." Chad laughed.<p>

"This one?! He doesn't know how to light a candle without burning his hands." Will laughed.

"You guys are so not funny. Oh wait, did you hear about what Chad did?"

"Oh yeah. That was classic man."

"Never again. That will be forever engraved in my head."

"Good. Should teach you a lesson not to do it again." Tad couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up dork. At least we are the only ones that know about Will. The whole school knows about me."

"If you guys tell anyone, I swear I will hurt you both." Will turned around to them.

"Our secret."

"Good."

"You really need to tell him though."

"I thought we were done with this?"

"You are. But we are not going to let it go until something happens."

"Look, please don't tell Sonny. I will tell him when it's the right time."

"So to answer my question from before..."

"Yes Chad I want to be more than friends with him okay. His friendship means a lot to me. I just don't want to say anything yet. I don't know if he feels the same way." Will broke Chad's sentence off. They each bought something from the store unaware that Sonny was there.

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Will woke up with a strain in his eyes. He was up most if the night on his computer, searching for any types of treatments. Two months has passed and he was beginning to worry. Most of the time he would bring something up for his mom when she couldn't get out of bed. Or he would help his dad make supper.

But the one thing he couldn't stand, is his brothers. Not only did they make his life a living hell at home, but at school and wherever he went. But, he isn't going to back out of a fight. Even if it comes to that. He reached out for his phone when he heard it ring. It was a text from Sonny. It's been about two weeks since they talked and did something together. Will missed hanging out with him.

**Hey Will!**

**Hey Sonny.**

**You doing anything today?**

**Nope. Just woke up. I'm still a bit tired from last night.**

**Your brother keep you up?**

**Nah. Been up all night on my computer. Want to hang out in our spot?**

**Sure. What time?**

**How about an hour?**

**Sounds great. I'll see you then.**

**See ya**. Will got up and out of bed with a big smile. Will walked downstairs to the kitchen where his parents and brothers were.

"Sleeping beauty finally woke up." Cole laughed.

"Do you have anything else better to call me?"

"I do. I have so many."

"Cole, are you finished?" His dad asked.

"Yes I am." He continued to glare at Will.

"Then leave. I don't want to hear another word out of you."

"Morning mom." Will sat next to his mom and kissed her cheek.

"Morning sweetie." She gave him a small smile. Will reached out his plate, that was already there to place some food to eat. He ate little, didn't have that much. He wasn't sure if he could stomach any of it.

"I'm going to meet up with a friend later. If that's okay." Will replied.

"Of course. Go have fun."

"Are you sure you don't want me to do anything?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." Will finished off his plate and washed the rest of the dishes that were in the sink.

* * *

><p>"What's that for?" Vic walked into the kitchen. He stared at the wicker basket on the shelf that was closed.<p>

"This is for a picnic." Sonny was finishing off. Vic opened the basket to check out what was in there.

"Are you feeding an army?"

"Nope."

"Someone is in a good mood. I bet I know who it is."

"I am in a good mood. And no, you don't know who it is."

"Yeah right. Let me guess, is it Will?"

"I'm not saying anything."

"It is. You dog."

"Shut up."

"What's going on?" Alex came in.

"Sonny has a date."

"It's not a date. He's just a friend. And we are going to hang out."

"That's how it all starts. Then it becomes something more." Alex exclaimed.

"Oh shut up." The two of them laughed at Sonny. Sonny left the room to go and change.

"What's in there?" Alex opened the basket and snuck a peek.

"What are you guys doing?" Sonny came back a few minutes later.

"Nothing." They both had a grin on their faces.

"Okay, what did you do?"

"We didn't do anything." Vic replied and Alex snickered from behind him. Sonny opened the basket and saw something that he wasn't expecting.

"Really?" Sonny took out a small package.

"What! We just want you to be safe." Vic stressed on the last word. They both busted out laughing.

"Okay. I see how it is. Thanks, by the way. Now I have extras."

"Are you serious?" They both stopped laughing.

"Nah. I'm just messing with you. You should have seen the look on your face. That was priceless." Sonny laughed at them.

"Next time we'll ask if you have any first. See who will be laughing then."

"Good to know." Sonny left the kitchen and took the basket with him.

"Hey Sonny.

"Hey mom."

"Where are you going?"

"Picnic with a friend."

"Okay. Have fun."

"Thanks mom."

"Hey Sonny?" Alex called out.

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"Have fun." He exclaimed in a singing voice.

"I will."

"Not to much though. Just be careful, and safe." Alex cracked up again.

"Ha ha. So funny, not." Sonny shook his head at his brothers and left them laughing at him.

Sonny walked the ten minute distance to the cabin half an hour before Will. He took out the copy of the key that Will got for him a few weeks ago. He let himself in and did what he needed to do.

* * *

><p>Will was late and he knew it. Well, not by much, but he owed Sonny an explanation. He headed out to the cabin, but couldn't find Sonny.<p>

"Sonny?" Will called out. He walked back out on to the dock and saw a paddle boat out on the water along with the paddles and a picnic basket.

"There you are. I've been waiting for you." Sonny came out from behind the cabin.

"Holy shit you scared me." Will jumped as he turned around.

"Sorry man."

"That's okay. So, what's all this?" Will pointed out to the boat.

"We are going on a little trip my friend."

"Okay. I assume you know how to use a paddle boat?"

"That I do."

"Sorry I was late. I got caught up with something."

"That's okay. No big deal." They both got in the boat and Will untied the rope from the boat. Will took the paddles and started to row the boat.

"I was working on a project."

"What kind of project?"

"It's not really for school. It's sort of something that I started."

"Cool. I love making my own projects too sometimes. Something to do when I'm bored. Or I just do it for a certain cause."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I love helping out. No matter what it is. If you'd like, I could help you out."

"That would mean a lot to me."

"What's it on?" Will stopped in the middle of the lake as they both got soaked up in the sun.

"Well, remember when I told you something was bothering me?"

"Yeah?" Sonny raised his eyebrows.

"Um, I don't really know how to put this."

"It's okay. I won't force you to say anything you don't want to."

"I want to tell you. Um, my mom, she uh, she has cancer. She was diagnosed about four and a half months ago. Almost five."

"Man that's rough."

"Yeah, it is. So I've been doing all sorts of research. But I've come up with nothing."

"Anything you want me to do, and I will help."

"You sure?"

"Of course. Best friends." Sonny took out his hand for Will to shake. Their hands touched longer than two seconds.

"I'm going to need my hand back Sonny."

"Oh, sorry."

"That's okay."

"This is nice." Sonny broke the tension between them.

"It is. You should come here at night. It's beautiful. You can see the stars and it's amazing."

"I never figured you as that type of person."

"Of the five months you knew me, you didn't know that?!"

"You never mentioned it until now dweeb."

"Oh, so I'm a dweeb huh? What about you history boy? What does that make you?"

"Uh, history boy?" Sonny laughed.

"Smart ass." Will huffed out.

"You're funny Horton."

"Thanks. So, what's in here?" Will opened the basket to find all sorts of different foods in there. Will was about to put his hand in the basket, but Sonny slapped his hand away.

"What was that for?"

"You're going to ruin the surprise."

"Oh, so there's a surprise?"

"There is."

"Good to know."

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They stayed out longer then they expected. They each let their parents know they were going to stay out later then they expected. So, they didn't have to worry.

"So, how's your mom?"

"She's okay. I worry a lot about her though."

"Yeah. I am really sorry Will."

"I'm sorry too. I love her so much." Will felt his eyes watering.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. I will help you out with whatever you need." Sonny moved a little closer to Will.

"Thanks. Oh, and thank you for all this. You didn't have to."

"Ah, well that's what friends are for right?"

"Right." They looked out to the horizon that was slowly fading away. From a sky blue, to a peach colour that reflected against the water.

"It's beautiful." But Sonny wasn't just looking at the sky.

"It is."

"How's football going by the way?" Sonny almost forgot to ask.

"It's going good. We have our first game in three days."

"That's awesome."

"I know. I can't wait. You're coming though."

"Wouldn't miss it. I don't have anything else planned."

"Good. It's getting cold. We should get back."

"Yeah. I'll grab the stuff."

"I'll help you." Will paddled the boat back out to the shallow end. He got out first and lent Sonny a hand to help him. Sonny grabbed his hand, but nearly lost his footing when he got out.

"Sorry." One arm was wrapped around Will to regain his balance.

"It's okay."

"Ah damn it." Sonny tried getting out.

"What's wrong?"

"My foot, it's stuck." Sonny wiggled his leg but wouldn't move it.

"Hold on." Will saw where Sonny had his foot and it was caught in between the wooden seats.

"Damn. I don't even know how that happened."

"Yeah. That happened to me once." After a few minutes, Sonny's foot was free.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Do all your boats do that?"

"Nope. Just this one."

"I picked the wrong one then."

"You're fine." Will chuckled.

"Are you laughing at me? Really?"

"Oh, get over it." Sonny took out the basket and the paddles as Will took the boat. Sonny handed Will the paddles and he set them back up.

"That was nice. That's again Sonny. You didn't have to do all that."

"I wanted to. And thank you."

"For what?"

"Your friendship."

"What was that surprise you were telling me about?"

"Oh that. Right here." Sonny pulled out the chess game.

"Oh god. You did not bring that so I could lose did you?"

"Yes and no." Sonny pulled out a few more things.

"Hey, you know what I was thinking?"

"What?" Sonny laughed at him.

"We don't have to do this now. But I was thinking we could move the bed around so it's facing the fireplace way and we could add a shelf just right above it. And that way, there's more room to put like a small nightstand or something."

"I was just thinking the same thing. Great minds think alike."

"How many games did you bring man? I didn't know that basket could carry so much."

"These are for whenever we are bored. Or have nothing to do. My brothers aren't going to miss these. They suck."

"Hmm. I like a challenge. Let's save these for next time though. We better get going."

"Yeah. Good idea." Sonny took his now empty basket and followed Will out. Will locked it up and they made their way back home in silence.

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Somebody doesn't have time for his friends anymore." Chad laughed.

"Shut up Chad. I really don't have time for this." Will made his way to the library with his friends following behind.

"Woah. I was just joking."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just have a lot to do. I promise I will hang out with you guys this weekend."

"We're holding you to that."

"Hey Sonny. Holy crap, did you take the whole library?" Will exclaimed as he saw the stacked books on the table. This time, Sonny selected a table far from everyone so no one could see them. Will set his backpack down on the floor and sat down next to him.

"This is what I could find. What do you think about this: I just found out that the school does fund raisers I just checked that out on my computer last night. So, I asked the principle if he could add another one. Because, sometimes they add new ones, or take them out. He said yes. So you and I are going to work this out together."

"You did not just do that?"

"I did."

"I can't believe you did that. Oh my god Sonny, you are the best."

"Thank you." Sonny chuckled.

"Okay. What about those books?"

"I was, um catching up."

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Uh, sure." Sonny was hesitant. Will went through the stacked books checking them out. It wasn't until he got to the last book Sonny made a quick reach for it.

"Hey, I didn't see that."

"It's actually not mine. It's for a friend."

"Yeah right. Come on let me see it."

"Nope."

"Okay. Fine then." Will waited for Sonny to set the book down. He grabbed the book before Sonny could.

"Will." Will laughed as he stepped a few feet away from the table.

"Oh come on. It's for a friend right? Okay, let's see what it says."

"It's actually mine. And I'm going to need it."

"Hold on." He read the back of the cover to himself. Sonny was already standing ready to take the book.

"That is romantic. I never figured you to be a romantic. Okay, let's check the cover.

How do you know when..." Sonny snatched the book away.

"Sonny, I...I..I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Well now you do. I have to go." Sonny put his stuff back in his backpack.

"Sonny, wait." But he was gone. Will made a fool of himself and he knew it. But the title of the book caught him off guard and he wasn't sure how to react. How do you know when you're in love? Are the words that stuck with him all day.

* * *

><p>"Horton, are you ready for practice or what?"<p>

"Sorry coach. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well quit thinking. Less thinking, and focus on the damn ball. We've been out here for almost three hours. We have a game tomorrow. So do your job as quarterback."

"Yes sir." Will looked out at the empty bleachers and didn't see Sonny anywhere. He put him in the back of his mind and focused on practice.

* * *

><p>Sonny sat in the cabin with nothing else to do. He strained his back from moving the bed on his own and added the small wooden shelves above it. He sat on the carpet that he added as well, playing a card game himself. He knew Will had practice today, but he didn't want to see him. Not after what happened. He checked his watch and saw that it was seven. Will should be done now, he thought. A sudden noise from outside the cabin brought his mind to a halt. The door opened and someone made their way in.<p>

"Sonny?" Someone exclaimed. Sonny knows that voice, he knows that it's Will.

"What do you want Will?" He asked without turning around.

"I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Well, now you do." Sonny took the cards and got up to leave.

"Wait." Will blocked his way from leaving.

"I have to go Will."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. Please just let me go."

"No. Not until we get this sorted out."

"Really?! There is nothing to sort out. Because there is nothing going on."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't Will. Why are you fighting me on this?"

"Because it's the truth and I know it is."

"You don't know anything Will. I have to go."

"No you don't. Because I'm not done. We are not done."

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Will please, just let me go."

"Do you have any idea what I've been going through Sonny?"

"No I don't. But I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"Ever since I was a kid, I never knew what I wanted. And I always felt like I was left out. My brothers always hated me for no reason. And my parents are the only ones that care. When I found out as I was gay, I was thirteen Sonny. I was thirteen. And I thought my parents would hate me for sure. And when I told them, they acted like they knew all along. My dad once told me that 'just because I am who I am, doesn't make him love me any less.'

And just because I know who I am, doesn't make me any less of a man. And I knew that when I got older, I was going to find someone as special to love me back the way I love him. My parents knew that too. I love my parents Sonny. I love them to death. And my mom, my mom was diagnosed with cancer five months ago. And she's fighting for her life. When I found out, I was devastated. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. I'm still having a hard time. So don't tell me we are done, and we have nothing to sort out. Because we do. I'm ready to break down Sonny. I am, and I don't think I can live a life in the dark."

"I'm sorry." Was all Sonny said.

"I'm not perfect like you Sonny. I don't have a life the way you do."

"You think I'm perfect? I'm far from perfect Will. I'm not even close. I have had my fair share of bad days. I'm sorry I was harsh with you earlier. I just didn't want you to know about that just yet."

"I understand. I'm glad your brothers don't hate you for being you."

"They like to joke around. But I know that I'm not the only one that feels the way you do. About being with someone."

"How do you know about that?"

"I was at the mall with my brothers and you happen to be in one of the stores that we were in. And I kind of overheard."

"I didn't know you were there Sonny. I swear I didn't."

"I know. So, you want to be more than just friends huh?"

"Maybe."

"I'm glad we cleared that up. Because, so do I." Will looked past Sonny for the first time and saw that the bed was moved and the shelves were added.

"You did it already?"

"Yeah. I was bored."

"How's your back?"

"A little sore."

"You'll be fine. Come on." Will sat on the bed and patted an empty spot next to him.

"Is this your first time?"

"My first time?" Sonny questioned.

"You know. Uh, first time being in love."

"It is. How about you?"

"Same. How do you know? Since you had the book, I thought I'd ask."

"It's kind of hard to say. You get nervous around the other, and you have a hard time speaking. Sometimes a person goes days or weeks, sometimes months without talking to the other. And you have certain feelings that neither person wants to share until the right time." Sonny explained.

"Wow."

"Yeah. And if you're really good friends with someone, you never know what the other thinks until one of them makes the first move."

"You've been reading a lot of that book have you?"

"Yeah." Sonny admitted.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm kind of glad I saw the book."

"I was trying to figure out what I wanted to say to you after you found out. I went through different scenarios in my head. But, this is one I wasn't counting on."

"Me too." They both laughed. They both moved into the same position and they were face to face as they were lying next to each other.

"Are you okay Will?" Sonny had worry in his voice.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just scared you know?"

"I understand. I am too. But I will always be here for you Will. Anytime of the day, I will always be there for you." Sonny gently caressed Will's arm. Will moved closer to Sonny until their foreheads were touching, just before his lips touched Sonny's. It was a soft kiss. Will was surprised at his boldness. Sonny let his lips contact with Will's again as his hand cradled his head.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to do that." Sonny laughed.

"I'm scared Sonny."

"I know Will."

"Not just about my mom. I'm scared that someone will find out about us. I do want us to go out publicly. But right now, I'm such a mess." Will whispered.

"I understand. I can do slow. We can start at a slow pace. I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do."

"Okay. Thank you Sonny. For everything, for being my friend."

"You're welcome. But I'm hoping that we can be more than just friends." Sonny said with a smile.

"You read my mind." Will replied back with a smile. He then leaned closer to Sonny and kissed him once again like it was a natural thing.

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The football field was packed with family and friends as their first game for the school was starting. The bleachers were packed with family and friends and the rest of the students.

"Will you quit it?" Joey exclaimed.

"I'm not doing anything." Sonny replied back.

"Yes you are. You're shaking your leg, like your nervous or something."

"No I'm not. I'm just excited."

"Yeah right. I bet it's because of Will." Vic said from the other side of Sonny.

"Oh shut up."

"Your face is getting red."

"Let's give Sonny a break guys." Alex intervened.

"Thank you Alex."

"You're welcome. It's your first time. Don't mess it up dude."

"You guys are assholes." Sonny exclaimed.

"We try to look out for you." The three of them laughed.

"Okay, whatever." There was at times when Sonny hated his brothers. But he knows that they are looking out for him. When Sonny looked out at the field, the teams were on the sidelines and saw Will look up at him. They both smiled back at each other.

"Can you two be any more obvious?" Joey responded as he was staring at Sonny who had a look in his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah right."

"What's with the video camera anyway?" Joey asked, changing the subject.

"Will's parents couldn't make it. So I thought I'd tape the game for them."

"Awe. Someone is..." The three of them said together but Sonny interrupted them.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Nobody knows, so don't say anything or I will hurt you."

"Okay. Our mouths are shut."

"Good." The fifteen minute break was over and the rest of the game was starting. Sonny turned the video camera back on and the rest of his attention to the game.

It was their first game, and their first win. The team quickly made their way to the changing room. The coach was soaked from head to toe as he made his way behind his team. After their big win, some of the teammates thought it would be fun to throw the rest of the water from the jug on the coach.

"Alright everyone, I hope you had your fun. First game, first win. Keep it up from here. We have a next one coming soon."

"Do we have time to at least celebrate?" Someone shouted.

"Just this once. But don't make it a habit to have one every week. I need you all to be alert and ready for the next game. All right girls, go home."

As soon as the game was done, Sonny headed out of the bleachers and ready to leave.

"Hey Sonny, where are you going?"

"I got to go."

"Where to hunk?"

"Oh shut up." Sonny shook his head and quickly left. The game ended at nine which was pretty early. And it was a good thing because it gave Sonny time to do what he had to do.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you think?" Will asked. They sat in the cabin.<p>

"It was awesome. You have a great arm."

"Thanks. A lot of practice."

"I uh, I brought my video camera with me and taped it all. I know you said that your parents couldn't make it, so I sent them a copy."

"Thank you Sonny. That means a lot to me. That made my day. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything Will. I'm just glad to have done it."

"You know, my mom told me when she gets better she is going to come to one of my games. But I don't think she will Sonny." Will head his hung low.

"Will, look at me. I know I can't speak for her, but she will. And I know that I can't speak for both of your parents, but I know that they are proud of you no matter what you do."

"Thank you Sonny. Thank you so much, for your friendship and your support. You have no idea how much it means to me. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

"Hey, I'd be glad to do anything for you. You mean a lot to me too."

"One more thing though."

"What's that?" Sonny asked. Will moved closer and took Sonny's face in his hands and kisses him with full force. They both panted when they broke apart. Will saw the desire in Sonny's eyes as Sonny pulled him closer and kissed him again. They both fumbled with the buttons on their shirts. But before it could get out of hand, Sonny stopped Will.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I just.. I don't want to take advantage of you. And I know I said we should take things slow, but I want your first time to be special. Our first time to be special. I'm sorry I pushed you away."

"No, of course not. I mean, you're right. It should be special, I just don't want to wait."

"I don't want to either. Let's just give it time. When we're both ready."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Good. We better head home, it's getting late."

"Yeah." They locked up the cabin and headed home. The cabin, where they are able to be themselves, and keep their relationship a secret.

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Will?"

"What the hell do you want Aaron?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh so now you want to talk to me?"

"You know what, shut up."

"I won't shut up. Because you, Matthew, and Cole always treat me like shit."

"You know what, forget it." Aaron stormed off to his room.

"I'm not going to forget it." Will caught up to his brother. Aaron turned around to face Will.

"I know."

"Know what?"

"I know about how you spend your time."

"Okay. You know? Tell me, what the hell do you know about what I do?"

"I know that you go the cabin. And I know you don't go there alone."

"Yeah, so? Is there something wrong with that? I go there with a friend."

"Is that what he is Will, a friend?"

"You got a problem with that? Yes I have friends. Is that wrong, am I not supposed to have any friends? You know what, I don't give a shit about what you, Matthew and Cole think anymore. If you have a problem with me, then deal with it. I am who I am. I'm not the one who has issues." Will stormed off before Aaron could say anything else.

Will sat in his room contemplating things. His brothers don't get it. They don't get why Will is the way he is. But the one thing Will never thought he would know, is that he is falling in love with one of his best friends. And that was too much to process. He could still remember what happened last week. They were just in the cabin, not really doing anything except talking. He could even remember making the first move, which resulted in their first kiss. Will smiled at the memory, and he laughed quietly to himself. Before he could even think of texting Sonny, he got a text from said person in a manner of seconds.

**Hey Will.**

**Hey Sonny. I was just about to text you.**

**Looks like I beat you to it.**

**Yea you did.**

**you doing anything later?**

**Nope.**

**Cool. Want to meet up later? Our spot?**

**I was just going to ask you that. **Will laughed

**Great minds think alike. See you in a bit.**

**See you.** Right after Will finished texting Sonny, he could hear the yelling from outside his door.

"Oh god." Will muttered under his breath. Will could hear them from outside of his door.

"You always take his side." Aaron shouted.

"I never take his side. You're the one with the problem." Cole shouted back.

"You know what, I thought we were close. You changed somehow."

"You are right on one thing, yeah we were close. But, I never changed. I kept your secret, didn't I? I'll take it with me to the grave. I still can't believe you."

"You know what, forget it. It's none of your business anymore."

"You're the one that came to me to talk about it after your girlfriend told you that she's pregnant. You dumbass."

"I'm not the only one who made the same mistake Cole. You did too. So don't tell me that I'm stupid."

"I'm not done with you."

"Well I am." Aaron stormed into his room and slammed the door. Will waited a few minutes before the hallway was clear so he could leave.

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You okay Will? Will?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm uh, I'm fine." Will fakes a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. So, what were you going to tell me that's so important?"

"Well, I have another way we could raise the money. And I thought it would be a good idea. I told my mom, but she wasn't crazy on the idea. But I thought it would be great."

"We already started one."

"I know. But it's just in the school right? That gives a good opportunity for everyone to donate. But I was also thinking, like an auction."

"An auction, are you serious Sonny?" Will got up from his position on the bed.

"Yeah, why not? And the way it would work, is certain people going up on stage, and other people would bid a certain amount of money to spend a day or two with that person. And the money they do bid, would go straight to donation. The donation would go straight to finding a cure for every type of cancer. And, I was also thinking that, we could also donate the money to under privileged kids. I know how much, they would need that." Sonny's sentence fell short as Will found himself on top of him and kissed him.

"I love that idea."

"Really?!"

"I do. When would we start?"

"We can start next weekend. It's not a busy week."

"Good. Now, shut up and kiss me." Sonny laughed at Will's demanding tone. He lifted his head up to kiss Will. He rolled him over, so Will was underneath him. But before Sonny could go any further, he heard a Will crying through their kissing.

"Will?"

"I'm fine Sonny. I just, um, I'm so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one." Sonny smiled and wiped away the remaining tears with his thumb. Sonny's thumb gently crossed Will's lips and Will kissed it. Their lips found each other's once again.

"Did you pick the same boat as last time?" Will laughed.

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." They both got in the boat and Will gently pushed it off into the water. They went out further then they did last time. They stopped to rest for a while.

"This is nice and relaxing." Sonny responded.

"I know. Nothing to worry about out here. That's the best part." Will laughed, but it stopped short.

"You okay Will?"

"I'm not Sonny. I'm not." Sonny moved over to Will's side to hug him close. There was a slight rocking movement on the boat as they sat together.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you picked the boat that tips over."

"You're telling me this now?!

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Fine by me. If I go down, at least you'll be coming with me."

"Actually, it only tips over on your side." And Will was right. When Sonny leaned a little to the left to see what was wrong with the damn boat, he flipped over. Will knew that Sonny was trying to make him feel better at this point.

"Sonny?" Will called out. Sonny snuck from under the boat to make the whole thing tip over.

"You are so going to pay for that." Will sputtered out as he came up for air.

"I told you I was going to take you down with me." Sonny replied laughing.

"I'll get the paddles, you get the boat."

"Spoilsport."

"On second thought, we could just stay in here for a while."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"But I do want to get the boat back first."

"Okay then." They brought the boat back by the dock and tied it. They both got out soaking wet. Will quickly took off his shirt and pants to get rid of them, but left his shorts on. Sonny just stood there admiring Will's body.

"Sonny?" Will tried getting his attention.

"Yeah?" Sonny shook his head and cleared his thoughts.

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Will laughed.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah." Sonny stuttered. Will made it to the dock and jumped in the water. Sonny wasn't sure if he could go in. He wanted to, but he felt like something was holding him back. Will splashed about in the water which brought Sonny's attention back.

"You going to join me, or are you just going to stand there?" Will stopped splashing and called out to Sonny.

"I'm coming." Sonny quickly got out of his daydream and quickly took off his clothes leaving his boxers on and jumped in the water.

"About time. I was beginning to wonder if you ever going to come in." Will replied from behind him.

"Oh jeez, you scared me."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm the one one who should apologize."

"Took you long enough though."

"I was uh, I was just thinking."

"Of?" Will raised his eyebrows.

"It's nothing. No big deal."

"Oh come on Sonny. It's not like I don't know. Besides, I was sort of having the same thoughts."

"Okay." It was Sonny's turn to laugh.

"We've been good friends for a long time Sonny. I know that. And we've been getting a lot closer lately. And what we have, to me; to us, is one of the best things I could never have with anyone else but you."

"I know. I feel the same way. But I don't want us to rush into anything. If you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean Sonny."

"I just want every moment to last with you."

"I do too." Will smiled as Sonny leaned in closer and their lips collided with each other's.

"So, you got any other ideas besides kissing?"

"I do. But I could kiss you all day." Will replied through the kissing. Sonny laughed at him as he wrapped his arms around Will.

"I'll be back." Will said and headed back to the dock and to the cabin. Will went into the bathroom to grab two towels. As he left the bathroom, he stopped in mid stride facing a familiar face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

To Be Continued...


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: _thank you, thank you for the amazing reviews. It means a lot. Didn't think I would get this many. Who will be the 100th reviewer? Last ch. I mentioned that one of the brothers has a girlfriend who is pregnant, well he is not the only one. And someone has a confession to make. ;)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" Will asked angrily.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I always come here."

"Do you always come here with your new boyfriend?"

"Shut the fuck up Cole and get out of my way." Will walked around Cole and went to the refrigerator to grab two water bottles.

"What are you doing Will?"

"I didn't know what you're talking about." Will shook his head.

"Yes you do. Do you think I'm dumb, and that I wouldn't figure it out?"

"Oh shut up. Just because you're the oldest doesn't make you perfect. I know you have a girlfriend. She's what, three months along already? I'm not dumb." Will turned around and left Cole standing there. Will grabbed the volleyball from the floor by the wall and left the cabin.

"You are so going to regret that. 'Cause I'm not done with you." Cole muttered under his breath.

"Hey Sonny, catch." Will threw the ball his way before jumping in the water.

"Was that your brother?" Sonny asked as he caught a glimpse of someone walking past.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Can we just not talk about it Sonny? I'm not trying to be rude, I just don't want to talk right now."

"Yeah, of course." Without saying a word, they passed the ball between each other quietly.

* * *

><p>Will walked the hallways of the school as he went to class the next day. He caught up with his friend Chad and T at their lockers.<p>

"What's up with everyone?" Will asked his friends.

"I have no idea." Chad replied.

"They've been glaring at me half of the day."

"Beats me." Chad said.

"What was for homework yesterday guys?" T asked.

"Two chapters read by tomorrow from that book for history class." Chad answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't you ever pay attention?"

"I zone out a bit sometimes."

"Good to know."

"Well at least I have till tomorrow. I'll see you guys in a bit." T walked into his next class.

"See ya." Will and Chad said at the same time. While the two of them were walking to their class, they both noticed a few people staring at Will.

"See, what did I tell you?"

"What's with them?"

"I have no idea."

"So, where's Sonny?" Chad asked.

"He was here earlier."

"I thought both of you came to school together." Chad whispered.

"We did. I don't know what happened. I'll text him." After their class ended, they both went into different classes for calculus. Will left the class before everyone, angry and in a hurry.

"Watch out, faggot in the way." Someone in the hall called out and everyone was laughing. Will ran out of the school to find his friends. He saw them sitting under their tree, laughing about something.

"I hope you guys are happy."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't believe I ever trusted you both."

"Will, what's going on?" Chad stood up.

"What do you mean what's going on? We had a secret and you both ratted me out. The whole school knows now. I hope you're both happy."

"Will, we didn't say anything." T spoke up.

"Yeah. We both kept our word. We would never do that to you."

"Well, I want to know who did."

"Come on Will. Just relax."

"Don't tell me to relax Chad. Now I know why Sonny wasn't here. I got to go." Will left them standing there, with worried and confused looks on their faces.

Will walked up to his locker to grab his books. He stopped short when he saw the red paint lettering all over. The word that he hated; the one that he heard earlier. He ignored it and opened his locker to grab his books.

"It's Will right?" Someone came up to him.

"Yeah. What do you want?" He said angrily and watched as the guy pulled something from his pocket.

"Here's my number if you want to hook up. Oh wait, I forgot, I'm not a faggot."

"Fuck off." Will slammed his locker and pulled his bag up his shoulder. He turned around to leave, but the guy pulled at his arm which made him turn. Instead of his fist landing on Will's face, it hit one of the lockers. Will pushed him back against the lockers and punched him twice. The guys surrounding the area, grabbed Will's arms to hold him. Will was out of it on the third punch. The last one, blacked him out.

"Get this fuckin' faggot out of my way. He's in front of my locker." Someone else from the group replied. He kicked him in his stomach.

"Hey, that's enough. All of you, in the office now." A teacher came up to them.

"He punched me first."

"I don't care. Office. Now." The group left and walked to the office.

"Will? Can you hear me, Will?" Will groaned as he clutched his stomach.

"Okay. Come on. Let's get you to the nurse." The teacher helped him to stand up and they walked slowly.

"You've sustained a small concussion, and a few bruises. But you're fine. Just take it easy. You won't be able to play football for a while though." The nurse examined.

"Damn." Will muttered.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." Will gave her a weak smile as he got up to leave. He picked up his bag and left the room.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Sonny said after he finished replacing the old stitches just above his eyebrow of his left eye.<p>

"It's okay. It's a good thing you weren't though. It was pretty ugly."

"Still. I shouldn't have left."

"I'm here aren't I? And so are you."

"Yeah. I just...Those damn jerks. Don't know how to have a civil conversation, do they?" Sonny said furiously. Will laughed at him.

"Ow."

"You okay?"

"I am. It's just what you said made me laugh and I felt a sharp pain on my side."

"It's not funny Will."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for almost shouting at you."

"It's okay Sonny. Let's go sit out on the dock. I'll feel better if we go outside."

"Okay." Sonny helped him up and they both got out of the cabin. They walked further onto the dock and took off just their shoes.

"Feel better?"

"A little. Thanks Sonny."

"Will?" Sonny called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"You know I'm here for you, right?"

"I know."

"You can tell me anything."

"I know." They sat on the dock with their feet dangling in the water. Will rested his head against Sonny's right shoulder as Sonny held on to him.

"Sonny?"

"Hmm?"

"There is one thing I do want to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I think...I think I love you."

To Be Continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Will I...I...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to hear what I have to say. I read your book. And there was so much in there. I was confused at first, but I'm not. And I had to be sure. And all the signs are clear. I'm not just saying it, I mean it."

"You sure?"

"I am. I was too scared to say anything, because I had to be sure."

"You beat me to it." Sonny gave a small laugh.

"What?" Will looked up at Sonny.

"You beat me to it. I was going to tell you the exact same thing."

"Really?"

"I was." Sonny smiled.

"What exactly were you going to say?"

"That I love you. I really love you Will."

"I love you too Sonny." There was silence between them for a few minutes as they sat there.

"We should spend the night here." Sonny replied breaking the silence.

"I was thinking the same thing. Maybe another time though."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay Will?"

"I am. It's just, I have a lot on my mind right now. It's not what we were talking about, so you don't have to worry."

"It's about your mom?"

"It is." Will felt another set of tears brimming.

"I am really sorry Will. I wish there was something that I could do."

"What? You've done more than enough for me Sonny. You helped me out with a lot. To tell you the truth, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I uh, I got an early acceptance to UCLA for next year."

"So that means you're leaving?"

"I am. I would have left earlier. But you made it hard for me."

"So, I'm the reason why you stayed?"

"You and my parents. Yeah."

"Well, you are making it hard for me not to kiss you."

"What's stopping you then?" Sonny smiled at Will before he kissed him. The kiss was gentle, the movements were slow. Will moaned into the kiss as Sonny wrapped his arms around Will and deepened the kiss. Will moved from his original position and laid out on the dock as Sonny joined him.

"Are you okay Will?"

"I'm fine."

"I meant about this. You okay?" Sonny said as he let his hand gently caress the bruise under his eye and the small cut right above.

"I am okay. You made me feel better." Will brought his hand to Sonny's arm and traced invisible patterns which made Sonny shiver.

"You're cold." Will laughed.

"I warm up fast. What time is it?" Sonny changed the subject.

"It is seven o' clock. Why, you have someplace to be?"

"Nope. I was thinking that we could grab a few things and come back."

"Like that little picnic we had last time?"

"Yeah. If that's okay, I mean."

"I like that idea. I'll meet you back here in an hour?"

"Sounds good."

To Be Continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sonny quickly changed when he got home. He took a quick shower and changed his clothes twice. He made his way back downstairs with the picnic basket from last time.

"Where are you two lovebirds headed off to?" Alex came in laughing.

"No where. Just a little picnic." Sonny walked into the kitchen.

"Wait Sonny." Alex caught up to him.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait Alex?"

"I'll be quick I promise"

"Okay."

"I hope you don't think I'm trying to but in your personal life bro." Alex replied.

"I understand. I know you're trying to look out for me."

"Well, aside from the obvious, that too."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Sonny. I see how your eyes light up and you get this goofy ass grin on your face."

"If I knew what you were talking about, I wouldn't be asking you yet again. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Will."

"What about him?"

"Come on Sonny. I'm not trying to grill you or anything. I'm just trying to say that I'm happy for you. I haven't seen you this happy in years. And I'm just glad that you have someone like Will."

"Seriously? I thought you were going to yell at me or something." Alex threw his hands in the air as if he was defeated. Vic walked into the kitchen to grab something and overheard them talking.

"Vic can you please say something to him. He's obviously not listening to me."

"About what, him and Will? They're like two bright colours combined together apart from the rest."

"See?! He's not listening to me."

"You're not explaining it right Alex, bro."

"Oh, okay. Please do explain. I would love to hear it from you." Alex folded his arms and leaned against the counter.

"Sonny and Will are both young. They are in that high-school-crush phase. Which some people would also like to keep a secret sometimes. Depends on how bad the crush is, or how much they really care about each other."

"Yeah, but what if it's more than that though?"

"Well, it depends."

"On?"

"On whether or not, they want to take it to the next step. Or if they just want to stay in that weird phase."

"Yeah, but what about how it would affect Sonny, if they were to break up?" Just then Joey walked in and overheard the last part of Alex's question.

"They wouldn't. Because they are happy together."

"You all know that I'm still here right?" Sonny tried getting into the conversation.

"I have a better question." Joey replied.

"What's that?"

"What if they already spoke out their true feelings already, and they are just taking it slow?"

"Now that is a question I can't answer. But I think Sonny can." They all turned to Sonny who was gone.

"I think we scared him." Vic laughed.

"Maybe we said too much, too fast." Alex agreed.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god Will, what happened?"<p>

"It's nothing mom."

"That doesn't look like nothing."

"I'm fine mom. It's just a bruise."

"Looks more to me then that."

"I'm okay. I promise. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm just tired. Nothing new."

"Did you at least eat?"

"No."

"Mom!"

"Don't worry about me honey."

"Don't say that. I worry because I care. And I care because I love you mom. I don't want to lose you. I need you. Can I at least make you something to eat?"

"I love you, you know that? I'm fine sweetie. Your father and I are going somewhere for dinner."

"Okay. I love you too. I'm gonna go to the cabin with a friend."

"I need to talk to you first before you go." She walked into the living room and sat on the couch and waited for Will to join her.

"Okay." Will sat next to his mom.

"I want you to know that whatever happens, happens."

"Mom..." She put her hands on top of Will's hands and held them.

"Let me finish Will. I want you to know that whatever happens is meant to happen sweetie. And I am so proud of you, you know that? And I have never seen you this happy in a long time. And I want you to be happy Will."

"How can I be happy mom? How can I, when I worry about you everyday?"

"I know how much you worry, and how much you care. But, if you don't do it for yourself, at least do it for me. I want you to be happy. I don't want you to worry about me all the time."

"Okay." Will said after a few minutes of silence.

"I love you."

"I love you too mom." Will held on to his mom for a while and let a few tears escape.

"Why don't you invite your friends over for dinner tomorrow?" His mom changed the subject.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think it would be fun."

"Are you sure?"

"It won't hurt. I could use the distraction."

"I could help you out."

"Good idea. Now, don't keep your friend waiting."

"We are actually thinking of staying the night. And I wanted to tell you so you don't have to worry about me later."

"Go ahead. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked at Will.

"Seriously mom?"

"You never know."

"We are just friends."

"I believe you."

"Seriously. I'm not kidding."

"I would believe you, but you're cheeks are getting red." She got up from the couch laughing at him. Will felt the burn on his face.

"Fine. You're right. But nothing happened, or is going to happen."

"Yet." His mom finished off.

"Mom."

"Ok, I'll stop. Have fun."

"Just not too much. I get it. Love you."

"Love you too." Will headed out with a smile and a laugh.

To Be Continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Hey Sonny." Will replied as he came up from behind him.

"Oh, geez you scared me."

"Good. That was for last time."

"Hey, I did not do that on purpose." Sonny laughed.

"Sure you didn't."

"Wait, hold on."

"What?" Will stopped laughing.

"You have something right here." Sonny pretended to get rid of something on Will's cheek, and let his lips fall on Will's lips instead.

"Got it?"

"Not yet. It looks like it's stuck or something." Sonny continued to kiss Will.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I didn't notice anything." Will spoke when Sonny moved his lips.

"I'm sure. Got a little something over here too." Sonny responded before he attached his lips to Will's neck. Will bit his lower lip to keep from moaning.

"Sonny, if you don't stop, I just might throw you in the water."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Want to bet?" Sonny gave Will a quick kiss on his lips.

"That was some kiss." Will replied when they broke apart.

"And you liked it."

"I did." Will chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows at Sonny. Sonny laughed back and gave Will another quick kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too. What's in here?" Will checked out the basket.

"Hey!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. It's just, I made your favourites. The ones that you mentioned to me before."

"Sonny, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"It must have taken you all day."

"Not that long." Sonny shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you are amazing you know that."

"I try." Sonny replied casually.

"You pulled out a boat?" Will looked past the dock and noticed a boat in the water.

"Yeah. I thought we could. If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind Sonny. You know you don't have to ask."

"I just wanted to make sure."

"You never have to ask. It's our place remember?"

"Yeah."

"You okay Sonny?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure."

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay. So which boat did you pick this time?"

"The one that doesn't tip over and the one that doesn't get any body parts stuck to it." Sonny set the basket in the boat and they got in facing each other and untied the boat before they let it go.

"You picked the right one this time."

"Good to know." They sat in silence for a few minutes as they rowed the boat. As Will was rowing the boat on his own, it gave Sonny time to look at him and admire him. Not only does he admire his looks and his handsome features. But he admires Will's strength, and his confidence. Will looked up and caught Sonny staring at him.

"What?" Will smiled as he looked up.

"Nothing."

"You are staring at me. Why are you staring at me?"

"I can't help to not stare at you. Did you know that you're incredibly hot?"

"Stop. It's not true."

"It is true. That's one of the things that made me fall in love with you."

"Oh please." Will laughed.

"I'm not kidding. And your confidence, and the way you stand out from the rest. I could stare at you for hours and never get tired."

"Sonny, I..."

"I have never felt this way before about anyone, Will. All I want is to be with you." Sonny interrupted.

"Did you, um. Did you plan all this?" Will let out a small chuckle.

"Not all of it. The one thing I didn't think would work was how I was going to say the right words."

"Sonny, you didn't have to plan this to be with me."

"I wanted to. Besides, there is one thing that I'm hoping will work out." Sonny leaned in closer to Will.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, you're going to have to wait to find out." They were close to each other. And Will pulled Sonny the rest of the way to him and kissed him.

"Mm. You smell like coconut." Will whispered. Sonny laughed at Will's train of thought. Sonny deepened the kiss as Will pulled him even closer. Their lips changed position and it became harder for them to let go. When Will opened his mouth slightly, he felt Sonny's tongue brush gently on his. Will felt a jolt of electricity run down his spine and shivered at his touch. Will pulled away to regain composure.

"I'm sorry. Was that too much?" Sonny asked embarrassed.

"No. It was uh, it was perfect."

"Really?"

"It was. Better than our first."

"I will always remember that."

"Why don't we head back? It's getting cold."

"Yeah. Good idea." They quickly made it back and they grabbed everything and went inside the cabin.

"It's freezing. Feels like winter." Will shivered.

"That's because it's almost winter."

"How are you not cold?" Will exclaimed. Sonny laughed at Will's antics as he was trying to warm up. Sonny set the wood into the fireplace that he got earlier to make a fire. It was Will's turn to admire Sonny who was set to work. Will never thought he would ever fall in love, let alone with a guy. But now that he has Sonny, he doesn't know what he would do without him. Looking at him, Will admires his strength and confidence. Will walked up to Sonny who had a fire going.

"There. Now it's all set."

"Perfect." Will sat down in front of it to warm up.

"I just have to do one more thing." Sonny got up.

"Be quick." Sonny made his way into the small kitchen and boiled some water for hot chocolate. He grabbed the marshmallows from the basket and the whipped cream. And a bag that had the chocolate shavings that he made earlier at home. He took his time finishing it off.

"This one is for you." Sonny handed Will the cup with the chocolate on top of everything.

"Thank you. Just how I like it."

"Are you all warmed up?"

"A little."

"I forgot to grab a game. Hold on."

"Please not chess."

"Oh come on."

"Ok fine. But if you lose then..." Will let that sentence trail off.

"Me, lose?" Sonny laughed.

"It's the thought that counts." After the second game, Will was ready to give up.

"One more?" Sonny's eyes twinkled as he laughed.

"I hate this game." They played one more round and this time, Will was actually winning.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you are trying to lose on purpose."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sonny pretended to be offended.

"My first game I actually won."

"That's from all the practice."

"You're crazy." Will laughed and sat a little closer to the fire.

"Are you still cold?" Sonny moved next to Will. Will didn't need to say anything. He watched as Sonny moved closer to him and brought a blanket with him. They were laying on their sides just staring at each other. Their cups were on the side, empty and forgotten.

"Are you okay? Those bruises look pretty bad."

"I'm fine. They don't hurt as much."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Sonny brought his hand up to Will's face and gently touched the bruise. Then he let his hand wander just under his eye where a small tear was beginning to form. He brushed it away with his thumb and moved his hand away.

"Thank you Sonny. For everything. I could never thank you enough."

"I don't need you to. This is where I want to be, and with you. No one else."

"I can't think of anyone else I want to be with either." They moved close as their lips found their way to each other. Will breathed slowly and let his hand wander to Sonny's hair. Sonny put a little pressure on the kiss and just like earlier, Will opened his mouth just slightly and felt Sonny's tongue brush against his. This time, neither of them pulled back. Will moaned quietly as Sonny kissed away his tears and his frustration. Will pulled away for a second and got rid of Sonny's shirt without saying anything.

"Are you sure?" Sonny replied.

"Very." Will whispered before he brought his lips back to Sonny who also got rid of Will's shirt. Without breaking contact, they both moved into a more comfortable position. Which resulted in Sonny being on top and Will on the bottom. They let the kissing take its course as the rest of their clothes were being shed. They both let the rest of it happen and take the course of pulling each other together. The fire danced in front of them, warming up their bodies.

To Be Continued...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sonny laid on his side with his head resting on his arm. He smiled as he remembered every minute of last night. Savouring it all in his mind. He got up and quietly put his pants on and made his way just across to the kitchen. He tried not to make any noise as he was pulling out what he needed to make breakfast. Fifteen minutes later, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Morning." Will mumbled.

"Morning to you too." Sonny laughed as he felt Will's lips kissing along his neck. He moved his head to the side giving Will more access to his neck.

"Perfect way to wake up." Will traveled his hands along the nakedness of Sonny's back. Sonny leaned into Will's touch as Will massaged his hands down his back, then his hips, then wrapped around his waist once again.

"Join me back in bed. I miss your warmth." Will whispered.

"Okay." As soon as Will released his body from his, Sonny began to miss the way Will was just pressed up against him, holding him. Sonny took out a breakfast tray and set the food and the coffee on top and made his way to the bed.

"Breakfast in bed. I like." Will wiggled his eyebrows and laughed.

"Something you could get used to?"

"Oh yeah." They sat in bed for a while, eating breakfast and drinking coffee. They enjoyed the feeling of their legs touching and their hands roaming between each other.

"As much as I want to stay here with you all day, I think we should get going."

"But I don't want to go. I want us to stay here for a while." Will exclaimed.

"I do too. But we don't want to miss out on our auction that we got going on today. And your mom invited my family for dinner."

"Oh I completely forgot. Wait, how did you know I was going to ask you to come over?"

"I didn't. But your parents were over at mine the other day. And I overheard that we will be joining with your family for dinner. But, uh, I never got an invite from you."

"So you expect me to ask you, even though you are already invited?"

"Pretty much." Sonny laughed.

"Okay. Join me later for dinner?"

"Only if you're cooking." Sonny joked.

"That's not really an answer."

"I might not be able to make it."

"Why not?"

"Well, because I am having dinner with this amazing guy. He's incredibly hot and is really good in bed. Did I mention how amazing he is? And he's very..."

"Okay, I get it. I'm amazing. So are you." They leaned in to each other as they kissed.

"We better get going." Sonny kissed a Will one more time before he got up.

"What time are we starting it again?" Will asked as he got up to put his clothes on.

"We are starting at nine in the evening."

"Okay, good. We will have enough time. We have dinner at six."

"Good to know."

"I will text Chad and and T and let them know."

"Alright. I can't wait. Love you."

"Love you too." They finished cleaning the cabin and made sure everything is in the right place. Will locked the door as they headed out.

To Be Continued...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Will was happy to get the stuff that his mom needed to get from the grocery store. She made a list of the stuff she needed and Will set off to get them. He added a few more things from his own list. As he was heading out, someone he recognized from school bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going faggot."

"Watch where you're going asshole." Will shouted back. Will had enough. He couldn't stand the bullying. He hated the fact that some people don't have the capacity to tolerate others, whether if they are gay or not. Or who they are, and what they believe in. That's what a person chooses to be; it's their choice, not a lifestyle, not a phase, but their own being. Some people don't have respect to others and they judge before they even get to know someone. Will shook all that away from his mind, knowing that it's not his problem, or his fault for being who he is.

Will got home fast, and on time. Although it was nearing twelve, he thought he could start early. There is no harm in that, Will thought. His brothers were gone, which was a good thing, and his parents were out. It was that morning that Jared had decided to take Rebecca shopping and forget about everything else. Spoiling her the right way.

It's been two and a half months since Jared quit his job. He was always focusing too much on his job. And it's always been his top priority. He had the job for twenty years, and it's what got their family going. But now, he needs to focus more on his family than on his job.

The pay was good, but he knew that it was not good enough to go back in time to make certain things disappear. All he wanted was for everything to be right, and he wished deep from his heart that she wouldn't suffer this way. He made a promise to himself that she wouldn't suffer in any way. And this was the worst one. He wished he could go back, go back to when it never existed.

Will was on his own at home and he was glad. His brothers weren't there to bother, and mock him. And it felt good not to hear their voices. Will was finishing off one of the deserts that took about an hour and a half, and set it in the freezer. He started on another and got to start off with making the dinner at the same time. It was already four, which was when he decided to text Chad and T and let them know.

**How's it coming? **Will got a text from Sonny.

**Almost. Smells really good.**

**I can smell it from here.**

**You're funny.**

**Do you mind opening the door.**

**Why?**

**I ordered something in the mail. And I think they may have sent it to your house instead.**

**Sure.** Will left the kitchen and went to the front door to look for the package.

"Apparently, the package that got sent to my address is you. You forgot to wrap it by the way."

"Did I mention that you're unfunny?" Sonny walked in and closed the door behind him.

"No. But, if that even a word, you're the unfunny one."

"It is a word. And we have gone through that before." Sonny walked towards Will and Will was walking backwards.

"I don't really remember." Will replied.

"I can make you remember. Are you alone?"

"I am."

"Good. Because, there is something that I do have for you. The package I do have, is for you by the way. And it's all wrapped up." Sonny had Will cornered in the kitchen.

"I can say right now, that you being like this is kind of a turn on for me." Sonny had his body up against Will's and was driving him crazy.

"Good to know." Sonny said before he leaned in to kiss Will. Will moved his hands from his sides and brought them up to bury in Sonny's hair. Sonny moaned at the touch and he pulled himself into Will's embrace. Will moved one hand lower to Sonny's back, before he moved it back up. They were into each other, that they almost forgot where they were. They both let go before they got caught.

"I'm sorry." Sonny apologized.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I got carried away. And I know that you don't want us to get caught by your brothers."

"You don't need to apologize Sonny. And I don't care if they find out. I don't care anymore. As much as I liked keeping it a secret, I think it would be best if we made it public."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"Well, I really did like keeping this, us, a secret. But I want more than anything to take you out. I want us to do what other people would do in public. I want to hold your hand and I want more than anything to be with you."

"I like that idea." Will smiled and leaned towards Sonny for a quick kiss.

"That smells really good." Sonny walked over to check out what Will was making.

"Hey, you are going to have to wait."

"The smell is tempting."

"Hold on. Close your eyes."

"What are you going to do?"

"You trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then close your eyes." Sonny closed his eyes and waited. Will reached for something and turned back towards Sonny.

"How much longer do I have to wait?"

"Not long. Open your mouth."

"What the hell are you putting in my mouth?"

"My tongue, Sonny." Will replied sarcastically.

"Are you just saying that?"

"Oh my god Sonny."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Just making sure if you were joking."

"You know, with your eyes closed like that and hearing you talk just looks a little too weird."

"Are you gonna stick something in my mouth or not?" Sonny asked. This time, Will couldn't contain his laughter.

"Okay, I'm done. Open your mouth." Will cleared his throat. Sonny chewed and swallowed whatever's Will had put in his mouth.

"Mmm. That was good. Can I have another?"

"No. That's all you get."

"It was really good though." Sonny opened his eyes and stared at Will.

"Thank you."

"You made that?"

"No Sonny, I bought it. Of course I made it."

"Tastes very good. I can still taste the vanilla icing."

"Good."

"I better get going. So I could get ready and come back."

"You don't want to help me?"

"As much as I would love to. I don't think we would be getting anything done."

"Actually, that's true."

"I will see you later then." Sonny winked. He gave Will a quick kiss before he left.

To Be Continued...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Hey Will."

"Hey Chad."

"What the hell is up with everyone lately?" He looked down the hallway of the school and was watching the stares of other people.

"They all hate me. That's what's up."

"Oh well, their loss. They don't know what a great friend you are."

"Thanks Chad."

"Oh, I've been meaning to tell you thanks for the invite yesterday."

"You're welcome."

"Oh and that auction. I can't believe how crazy it got."

"I know. We raised over forty thousand."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I'm glad to have been a part of it. And if was fun, and for a good cause."

"I know. I enjoyed doing it."

"So, I heard some anonymous tipper bought you?" Chad wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up Chad."

"I'm just saying."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later."

"See ya." They both headed off in separate ways.

The day went by fast which was a good thing for Will. Most of the day was filled with tests and exams, and Will was on a roll as he finished each one with confidence. The hallway was empty, and Will was at his locker. He felt a presence behind him as someone set their hands on his eyes.

"Guess who?" Someone whispered in his ear, before a pair of lips attached to his neck.

"Do I have to, when I already know?"

"I guess not." Sonny uncovered his hands from Will's eyes. When he did, the hallway was filled with people staring.

"Are you okay Will?"

"I'm more than okay." Will responded and ignored everyone, especially his brother.

"You ready to get out of this annoying place?"

"I am." Instead of walking behind him, Will took Sonny's hand in his.

"You sure?" Sonny asked once again. Will nodded with a smile.

"This school is filled with faggots." Someone shouted out.

"This school doesn't tolerate homophobic idiots like you." Someone else responded back. And that voice sounded familiar to Will, which made him stop.

"Whose fuckin' side are you on?" Someone in the group called out to the person.

"Not on your side." He was grabbed by another person.

"Let's get the hell out of here. I'm sick of these people."

"Yeah, and we are sick of you. You piece of shit." There was a crowd around the group of people. Someone from the group started to punch someone against a locker.

"Get the hell off of him."

"Get out of my way." The fist of the person that was punching someone up against a locker was twisted by the guy next to him.

"You bastard."

"Get out of here Gabe." The guy that was being punched up against the locker, ran.

"What the hell was that?"

"Teaching you a lesson."

"Well you know what, I think your brother needs to be taught a lesson."

"Fuck you Derek. You touch my brother and I swear to you, you will be bleeding out of your eyes."

"Apparently, someone lost his personal touch with his friends."

"I haven't lost anything. You need to get out of my face now."

"Woah, someone is all high and mighty. If anyone needs to get out of here, it's you. Before my fist meets your face."

"I dare you. I fuckin' dare you." Derek was about to punch Aaron. But instead of catching his face, his fist caught the locker which sent pain up his arm. He was about to punch him again, when Aaron's fist got into his face.

"Jerk. At least, you're not in my way. Get in my way again, the next time, you will be eating food through a tube." Aaron walked over Derek's body. He caught Will's eyes as he walked past him.

"Wait, Aaron."

"What the fuck do you want Will?" He turned around and stared at him when he caught up.

"Can we talk, please?"

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you felt that way."<p>

"Well, now you do." Will replied as he sat in his brother's room.

"I'm really sorry Will. I've been very frustrated lately."

"About what, your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. How the hell do you know?"

"I overheard."

"Yeah, well. When my life can't get any worse."

"Look Aaron, I get that you're mad. But you need to focus your attention on mom."

"Why, what's going on?"

"You honestly don't know?"

"No I don't know. I've been focused more on myself to care about anyone apparently."

"Mom has cancer Aaron. And before you say anything, I don't think she has much time left."

"I didn't know."

"Now you do." Will got up from the chair across from his brother's bed.

"Wait, Will?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Just tell me."

"It's nothing really. It's just that, I'm glad that you're not as confused as I am."

"Okay, good to know."

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Will smiled at his brother and for the first time in years, he smiled back. Will has never been this close to his brothers in a long time. And at least, one of his brothers has his back.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you have planned for us?" Will walked up to Sonny.<p>

"A movie, then dinner out here on the dock. And I've got a little surprise for you later."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"I like that idea." Will set his hands in Sonny's hair and massaged him.

"Good. If you don't stop that, then I don't think we will make it on time."

"But I don't want to." Will smiled. Sonny leaned in close and kissed Will.

"You drive me crazy." Sonny laughed. Will continued to look straight into Sonny's eyes, like he was looking straight into his heart. His laughter died on his lips.

"You have no idea how much I love you Sonny. And not just as a friend. I mean, after everything that has happened. I don't deserve you."

"Hey, don't say that. We deserve each other in more ways than one." They both stood out on the dock, holding each other close.

"Yeah?" Will whispered.

"Oh yeah. Why don't we both head home and get ready for that date that I have planned for us?"

"Sounds good."

To Be Continued...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"I could seriously get used to this." Will laughed.

"So can I." They both laid out on the dock staring up at the sky and stared at the stars.

"I love this. It's so beautiful. I'm glad that we got to spend the day together."

"So am I. You know, I never got that package that you got for me." Will laughed.

"I was hoping you forgot about that."

"Yeah right. What was it again?"

"You're going to have to guess."

"Is it a book?"

"Nope. Guess again."

"You're gonna have me play twenty questions aren't you?"

"Maybe." Sonny laughed.

"I don't like guessing. And you know I don't like surprises."

"I know. But the guessing is the best part."

"Yeah, yeah. I still can't get over how much we raised yesterday."

"I know me too. I was thinking about that earlier."

"So, my anonymous tipper, my question to you is where in the hell did you get eight thousand dollars?"

"That my handsome friend is for me to know and for you to find out."

"Oh come on."

"Nope. Not saying anything."

"I will get it out of you eventually. I still can't believe that you spend that much. For me."

"Well it was for a good cause."

"It was. I could never thank you enough Sonny. You helped me in so many ways. And I love you for that."

"I would do anything for you. You know that." Sonny turned to his side and stared at Will.

"I know." Will turned to his side and stared back at Sonny. Sonny raised his left hand and traced invisible patterns along Will's arm, before he moved his hand and cupped Will's chin. He moved closer and kissed him.

"I will never forget this." Sonny replied.

"Neither will I." After a few minutes of laying on the dock, and sharing lazy kisses, they got up and took everything inside the cabin. Before Will could go any further, Sonny stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just stay here for a few minutes."

"Okay. I'm waiting." It wasn't a long wait.

"I'm done." Sonny called out. Will walked into the kitchen and looked out just across to where Sonny stood. He just stared, and couldn't take his eyes off of Sonny. Will felt tears brimming just under his eyes and almost broke down.

"I'm sorry. It's too much."

"It's not. Sonny, it's not too much. It's perfect."

"You sure?" Sonny walked over to Will and placed his hand in his.

"I'm sure."

"We don't have to do this."

"I want to. I definitely want to." Will smiled at Sonny. They walked next to the bed and stood in between the bed and the fireplace.

"How about a fire?" Sonny asked.

"What, the candles are not enough?"

"Not really." Sonny set out some wood and started a fire. The candles and the fire set the place in a nice glow. Will sat next to the fire to warm up. When Sonny turned to Will for something, he stopped. He watched as the glow of the fire danced in front of him. Every feature on his face is beautiful. His eyes moved to his lips, how they moved when he talked, and the way they curve. And the soft touch of his lips against his. When he looked past the fire and into Will's eyes, he saw Will's gaze turn to him.

"What?" Will said with a laugh.

"Dance with me."

"But there's no music."

"We don't need any. We can make our own." Sonny stood up and Will followed. Will put his hands in Sonny's as Sonny led them both. One look into Will's eyes, and Sonny knew all along how much in love he is with Will.

"I love you Will, so much. And I will never get tired of saying it."

"I love you too." Their lips collided against each other's and they moved slowly against each other. Both of their clothes were being shed and they found their way under the covers.

"Ow. Wait Sonny."

"What, what's wrong?"

"No. Something just poked me." Will looked on top of the pillow and noticed a rose.

"I was going to give that to you earlier. Guess I forgot. And I happened to forget to take the thorn off."

"It's okay Sonny. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sonny smiled and Will smiled back. Will took the rose and set it on the night stand next to him. He moved closer to Sonny and kissed him again. Will pulled himself so he was on top and Sonny was under him. Will moved his right hand up the side of Sonny's body and reached out for Sonny's hand. Their hands laced together as they made love for the second time.

To Be Continued...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It has been over three months since the incident in school. And also since everyone found out about Will and Sonny's forbidden relationship. It was no longer a secret as it became one of the most interesting topic of the school. Neither of them were hiding it out anymore, and they knew that there was no going back.

"Hey handsome." Sonny came up behind Will at his locker.

"Hey yourself." Will replied with a smile and a kiss.

"You up for a little something later?"

"With you? Of course. I could never say no."

"Good." Sonny smiled big and gave Will another kiss.

"Hey lovebirds, stop making out in front of my locker." Chad spoke out next to them.

"Make us."

"Really, Will?" They heard T.

"Let's save this for later." Sonny said to Will.

"Okay."

"Please, continue. Don't stop on our account."

"Oh shut up T. So what's up?" Will asked.

"I was going to ask if you are busy later?"

"Why, you got something going on?"

"As I matter of fact I do."

"Actually, Will and I have some plans."

"You always have plans that don't involve your friends."

"Not always. But if you want, you guys could join us."

"Are you sure Sonny?" Will asked.

"Yeah. I could move it to another day. It's not a big deal."

"But you've been planning it for a while. And I know how much you wanted to do it with me."

"I do actually. But a part of it includes them."

"Wait a minute. You're not actually thinking..." Chad replied.

"God no. What the hell is wrong with you?" Will looked at him.

"I was asking a question dude."

"Yeah, well it has nothing to do with whatever you were thinking."

"Good to know."

"Remember that thing that I was telling you about?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, that thing. Sorry I got confused." Chad thought about it.

"What thing?" Will looked between the three of them.

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"Oh come on. Sonny?" Will turned his gaze back to Sonny.

"I can't tell you."

"Well, that's not fair." Will pouted.

"You're sexy when you pout." Sonny laughed and kissed him.

"We are still here." Chad cleared his throat.

"Better get to class." Will whispered and kissed Sonny one more time. The four of them made their way out of the hallway and into class.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Sonny asked.<p>

"Yup." Will closed his locker and took Sonny's hand in his as they walked out of the school.

"Faggot alert." Someone called out and a bunch of people began laughing.

"Just ignore them Will. They have nothing else better to do." They walked passed by the laughing group and out of the school.

"I can't wait to play football again."

"Been a long time you played."

"Not too long. I had a month of practice. Still got the game in me."

"Last game?"

"It is."

"Good." They both walked home, sharing a few kisses along the way.

"I will see you later." Will said punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Yes you will." They walked in different directions.

* * *

><p>"Somebody has it bad." Alex laughed at Sonny.<p>

"Shut up. So you know what to do right?"

"Yes. I heard you loud and clear."

"Good. Everybody has their part. I just hope that some people can do it right." Sonny looked at his brother as he said that.

"Oh come on. You know I can do it."

"Okay. I'm just checking that's all."

"Relax Sonny."

"Take it easy bro." Joey walked in the living room.

"I just want it to be perfect."

"We know you do. Oh, mom and dad want to see you by the way."

"Why?"

"They didn't say. They just told me to tell you. They're in dad's office." Sonny left everything and left the room.

"Hey mom, hey dad."

"Sonny. We want to talk to you." His dad replied. Vic was in the room and the rest of his brothers walked in.

"Seriously? What is this?"

"Sonny, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What kind of bad news?"

"I have been having some trouble with my company. And unfortunately the only solution I can come up with, and that is the only solution we have."

"Which is?"

"Sonny, we have to move by the end of the week."

To Be Continued...


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"What?!" Sonny shot up from the chair.

"That's the only way."

"Is there another way?"

"I'm afraid not son."

"So, everybody knew this, except me?"

"Yes. We have been trying to tell you. But we never got the chance to." His mom explained.

"I'm not leaving." Sonny said before he left the office. They all left the office as well and followed Sonny into the living room.

"Sonny." His mom tried.

"No. I'm not leaving. I have friends here and I'm not leaving them behind." Sonny turned to the work at hand.

"You mean, you're not going to leave Will behind?" Alex responded and Sonny stopped what he was doing.

"This has nothing to do with Will."

"Yes it does. We're not dumb Sonny. We all know. We get how you feel."

"Okay. You get it. Then tell me how I would feel if I left the one person that I love, behind? How I would feel when I will never get to see him again? I'm just so tired of moving back and forth. And for the first time in my life, I actually have someone to be with, someone to love. And someone that I can see spending the rest of my life with." Sonny dropped everything and sat on the couch. He bit his bottom lip to keep from crying as he played with his hands. His mom moved and sat next to him.

"I know Sonny. But you're both so young."

"I know mom. But, I just, I can't see the rest of my life without him."

"I understand sweetie. We will give you time to think about it."

"Thanks mom. I'm sorry dad."

"That's okay son. I understand. You need time to think."

"Thanks dad. I better get going. Don't want to be late." Sonny smiled at his parents. He grabbed what he needed and left.

* * *

><p>It was the last game, and Will was concentrating on winning. He knew that Sonny was videotaping the game so his parents could watch it, since they couldn't make it. During all the time they have been together, Will still couldn't believe his luck. Will had to look up to look for Sonny in his spot. But he wasn't there. He took a quick look around and couldn't see him anywhere. He turned his focus back into the game. When it was time for a break, Will sat down and relaxed for a minute.<p>

"You're all doing great. The last ten minutes will have to prove the rest of the game. You can finish this." The coach shouted. A quick plan was about to played, but a five minute break was required.

Will sighed a relief as he relaxed. He needed the long break. Will felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, and he thought it was someone on his team playing a trick on him. Since they all like to play tricks on him. He was about to say something to them when he turned around.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"I came to watch you play."

"You should be resting."

"I'm fine. What I should be doing, is watching your game."

"Exactly." His dad came up next to her.

"Dad! I...I don't know what to say. You didn't have to come."

"We wanted to. Besides, this is not our first time being here."

"What?!" Will's gaze turned to Sonny as he walked by.

"Hey Will! You're doing great out there."

"Thanks. I better get back. Thanks mom, for being here."

"I would never miss it. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm gonna win this game for you." Will gave them his biggest smile and he jogged back to his team. Sonny's original seat was taken over by his brothers. Just like he wanted. He had a new seat; a better seat.

* * *

><p>"Now that was a good game." Chad exclaimed.<p>

"I know. It was awesome." T high fived him.

"Have you guys seen Sonny?" Will walked up to them.

"Why? You two are not planning anything are you?" Chad asked.

"No."

"Are you sure? Oh wait, I can see your face turning red."

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is." T and Chad laughed at him.

"Oh shut up." Will replied and walked off. He was about to head inside, when he saw Sonny coming out.

"Hey you."

"Hey. You, have some explaining to do." Will walked closer to Sonny.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sonny teased him.

"Yes you do."

"I actually don't know what you are talking about. You are gonna have to be more specific." Sonny laughed.

"I will." Will walked them inside the cabin, away from everyone. They walked in a little further and Will gently pushed Sonny against the wall.

"You have some explaining to do."

"What would you like me to tell you?"

"Everything. Did you do all this Sonny?"

"Maybe." Sonny laughed.

"Seriously? Come on quit teasing me."

"I like teasing you." Sonny said and moved his hands to Will's hips.

"I know you do. Did you seriously do all this?"

"I did. T and Chad helped me out. And you will never believe who helped out."

"Hmm. Let me guess, Aaron?"

"Exactly."

"Wow. I never would have thought. I guess I got through to him somehow."

"I know. But, we better get back outside."

"I'm actually starting to like it in here instead."

"Me too. But seriously, if you don't stop playing with my hair, I just might have my way with you right now."

"You're amazing you know that?"

"I try." Sonny laughed.

"I'm serious Sonny. I still can't believe you did all this. I'm so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one." They leaned in for a short sweet kiss before they headed out.

To Be Continued...


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Will woke up with a smile, remembering every little bit of last night. Not only did he remember the barbecue that Sonny had planned, but it was why he planned it. He did it all himself which amazed Will. Well, he had some help by their friends. Will closed his eyes for a minute to think back to last night.

"Yo, earth to Will." Chad called out.

"Yeah?"

"Think fast." Chad had thrown a football right at Will. Instead of hitting his head, he caught the ball.

"You almost hit my head."

"Good. Pay attention next time. I think someone has their mind on a certain person." Chad caught up to Will and was looking in the direction that Will was looking at earlier.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah right. Let me guess, he's wearing a green t shirt and dark faded jeans. And his name is Sonny Kiriakis. Tell me I'm wrong."

"Oh shut up." Will turned away from him.

"Will, I'm kidding man. Just teasing you." Chad laughed.

"Thanks. I appreciate all the teasing."

"You're welcome dude." Chad laughed once again and walked off. Just then, Will felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw Sonny.

"You having fun?" Sonny asked with a smile.

"You bet I am." Will smiled back.

"Good."

"Thank you again Sonny. I just feel like I could never thank you enough. For not only organizing all this, so we could all be together. And not only because we won the game. But for all the things that you did to help me out."

"Like I said before, you don't need to thank me. I love you, you mean the world to me. Besides, your parents are behind us a hundred and ten percent."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Good to know. By the way, that green shirt is driving me crazy."

"Really? Would you like me to take it off now?" Sonny asked.

"I would. But I don't want anyone else to see you without a shirt."

"Okay, that's fine. You can take it off later for me." Sonny whispered.

"That I will." Will whispered back. Sonny gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and winked at him before he moved off to the side.

"Who wants to make the first toast?" Sonny asked aloud.

"I shall, my dear brother."

"Alex it is."

"I want to speak for all my family and say, thank you. When we first moved here, we had no one. But then along came the Horton's. Who have nothing but generous and kind to us. And we are grateful to you all for an amazing time that you have given us." Alex finished off, and everyone applauded.

"I think you forgot to mention our dog. Braided tail, but has no fur apparently." Cole replied and everyone laughed.

"Alrighty then. Apparently, Cole thinks he has a sense of humor." Aaron replied back, along with another set of laughter.

"Okay, okay. Thank you. You all have been a support to our family. And you all have been great. We have had an amazing time with all of you. And we would love to do this again sometime."

"Okay. I have something I would like to say." Sonny started. He looked at Will for confirmation, and he nodded.

"First off, I want to congratulate the schools' first win of their football game. Not only did they have a great coach, but they had an awesome team."

"Yeah. Best game." Chad and T shouted out.

"Another thing. About five or six months ago, the school has raised money for a fundraiser and Will and I were, are the ones who started it. And the school has raised close to eighteen thousand dollars for this certain fundraiser. And during that time as well, uh, we were both the hosts for a charity event. And raised about forty thousand. And Mrs. Horton we did that for you. We know that there are a lot of people who are fighting for cancer.

"And all that money has been raised to find a cure for it. And I also want to say that, of all the time that I have spent here with my family, I have amazing friends. And that aside from my parents, I have never met two amazing parents like you two. You're both strong, kind and generous people that I have ever met. And I'm thankful that we had all this time to get to know each other. I'm grateful for all the friends that we have made. This is for you." There was not a single person with dry eyes. Everyone applauded at Sonny's performance. His parents came up to him and hugged him.

"We're proud of you." His mom whispered in his ear.

"Thanks mom." Will's parents walked up to Sonny and thanked him. Rebecca went up to him and hugged him through tears.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jared stood next to his wife and shook Sonny's hand. But then he leaned in for a hug. Everyone wiped away the rest of their tears, and were still amazed at Sonny's speech. The big group of people wandered around the area and mingled with each other.

"Hey, Sonny?" Sonny turned away from his parents and stood in front of Aaron.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say thank you for that speech. Means a lot to my parents. Means a lot to our family."

"You're welcome."

"So did you really raise that much money?"

"We did. And I had fun."

"Thanks man. I really appreciate it."

"It felt good. Have you seen Will?"

"I haven't actually. I was just going to ask you."

"You know what, I think I know where he might be. But I want to talk to him first if that's okay."

"Yeah man. Go ahead. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." Aaron laughed.

"Will do." Sonny walked away from everyone and headed toward the cabin. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He took out his key and opened the door.

"Will?"

"Sonny." He walked into the kitchen and turned to his right and saw Will sitting on the bed. His legs pulled up to his chest and he buried his head in between his knees. He lifted up his head and looked into Sonny's eyes.

"Will, are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay. Thank you."

"Seriously Will, you have got to stop thanking me. I'm the one who should be thanking you." Sonny moved towards the bed.

"Why is that?" Will made room for him so they were side by side.

"Because you gave me the most amazing time. And we have shared so many things together. The best ones, are here, with you."

"I could never say the right things like you do."

"I don't need you to. It's best when there's no words said."

"See, right there." Will pointed.

"Nothing, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." They both chuckled softly. Will rested his head against Sonny's shoulder.

"There is something that I have to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I'm moving at the end of the week."

"What?!" Will shot up.

"My dad has been having trouble with his company. And the only way he can work it out, is if we move."

"But..."

"I know. But you know what, I have a feeling that we may not have to leave."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm not going to make any promises right now, but it's something that I'm hoping for."

"Then I have the rest of the week to spend my time with you."

"I like that idea. You okay?" Sonny wiped away the last remaining tears. Will held onto his hand.

"I'm better then okay."

"Good. Let's head back before they wonder where we are."

"Good idea." They left the cabin and locked it.

"Hey Will, where were you. Everybody was looking for you." Vic came up to them.

"We were just inside."

"Sonny, you animal."

"Oh shut up Vic. Is everyone still here?"

"Yeah. And looking for Will."

"Okay." Will walked ahead of them and was caught in every direction. Sonny caught up.

"Hey Sonny." Aaron walked up to him.

"Yeah?"

"No hard feelings right?"

"No, of course not. But I got to ask."

"Ask away."

"Why now? I mean what changed your mind?"

"Because Will is my brother." He shook his head.

"That's besides the point. Will and I are really good friends and I look out for him. All this time you have bullied him for being himself and having someone that cares about him. Why come to me now and talk to me?"

"Look Sonny, I love my brother okay. We have arguments, no big deal. Who's family doesn't? We all make mistakes. My mistake was not talking to Will sooner."

"And me? Where do I fit in?"

"Well, you're together aren't you?"

"That's not what I'm really asking. You know what, no hard feelings. You're a great brother." They both smiled at each other. When Sonny turned away, his smile disappeared.

* * *

><p>Everyone was starting to leave. Chad and T spoke to Will before they left. They were the first ones to leave. Then Sonny's parents headed out as well.<p>

"Thank you. This was fun."

"We should do it again next time." He overheard their parents talking.

"Definitely." Everyone left and it was just Sonny and Will who were left behind.

"So, how did you like it?"

"I had fun."

"Really?"

"I did. You didn't have to do all this Sonny."

"I'd be happy to do anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Yeah." Sonny laughed at Will and leaned closer to him for a kiss.

"How about you get rid of all this first?" Will replied.

"I have a better idea."

"Do you now?"

"Oh yeah." In minutes, Sonny was already unclothed and in the lake. Will quickly followed.

"Please don't leave me." Will whispered to Sonny from behind him.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here."

"Always?"

"Always." The teasing and the playing soon turned into something more.

To Be Continued...


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Will came home early from school. He was exhausted and wanted to rest for a while. He was the only home, but he knew that his mom would be resting in bed. It was an odd time to be in bed, but he knew that she needed the rest. It was quiet in the house, too quiet.

"Mom?" Will called out. He called out again, but she didn't answer. He went to her room to check on her. The blankets were off, and she was still on her back. Will moved next to her to pull the blankets back on top of her. He rested his hand on her cheek for a minute and gave a smile small.

"I love you mom." He kissed her cheek. He was about to leave, but he couldn't. So he decided to lay beside her. He wanted to be close. He set his arm around her and spoke softly to her. But, in those few minutes, she still didn't wake up. She was unresponsive and still didn't move.

"Mom?" Will shot up from the bed and knelt down beside her.

"Mom?" He voice broke when he spoke to her again, but she was still unresponsive. He rested his head against her chest, then he checked her wrist for a pulse. There was no pulse, and no heartbeat.

"No! Mom, wake up. It's me, Will. I need you to wake up. I have something for you, and I know you're going to love it. Please wake up. I need you." Will got up from his position on the floor. He paced the room back and forth. He angrily made his way to his room and screamed out. He threw anything he could find against the wall in hurt and anger.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. Not this way, dammit." His phone began ringing, but he ignored it. He left his room and walked into his parents room and sat on the floor with his head resting against the wall. He heard someone calling out his name, but he ignored it.

* * *

><p>"How did Will take it when you told him?" Joey asked Sonny.<p>

"Not too good."

"You sure? You never made it home last night." Vic laughed.

"Oh shut up. He was trying to hide it. But he didn't take it that well." Sonny and his brothers were sitting outside in the backyard doing nothing. There was nothing to do, and they were bored. There was a loud noise that made them stop talking.

"What's that?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. It sounds like someone is screaming." Alex replied.

"I'm gonna call Will and see if he heard it too." Sonny let the phone ring. It went straight to voicemail after the fifth ring.

"He's not answering. I'm gonna go see if he's okay." Sonny left his brothers and walked through the backyard and to the front. He made it to Will's house in seconds. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He rang the doorbell and still no one answered. He opened the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. He let himself in and called out.

"Will, are you here? Will. Are you okay? Will." Sonny made his way from the living room, into the kitchen, but didn't see him anywhere. He made his way upstairs and walked towards Will's bedroom.

"Will?" He knocked on his bedroom door. There was no response, so he walked in. The room was a disaster. It looked like someone had broken in. He picked up Will's phone that was next to his feet. It looked like it had been thrown against the wall.

"Will?" His voice was filled with worry. He went into every other bedroom until he found his way at Will's parents bedroom. He knocked at first, not wanting to intrude. He opened the door slightly and saw Will against the wall.

"Oh my god Will, you scared me." He walked into the room and sat next to him.

"What's wrong? Will, talk to me please."

"She's gone Sonny." He spoke softly.

"What!?"

"She's gone. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It wasn't supposed to happen like this Sonny. Not like this."

"I know Will. I know. I'm sorry. Come here." Sonny pulled Will closer to him and hugged him.

"She's gone." Who'll whispered in Sonny's embrace.

"Shh. It's okay." Will cried in Sonny's arms and didn't let go of him. Sonny managed to take Will in his arms and took him to his room. He pulled the covers off the bed and helped him under.

* * *

><p>Sonny walked back and forth in the living room. He didn't want to leave Will. The front door opened and Jared walked in.<p>

"Sonny? How are you this fine day?"

"Uh, could be better. Mr. Horton there is something that I have to tell you."

"Okay. Don't take too long though. I have something special planned for my family."

"This won't take long." They sat on the couch and Sonny couldn't find the right words to say. It took him a while to finally tell him. They were both silent, just like the rest of the house.

"I'm really sorry sir."

"Me too."

"I called the ambulance earlier. They're on the way."

"Thank you. Thank you Sonny. You have been very helpful to me and my family."

"You're welcome. You wouldn't mind if I stayed for a while, would you?"

"Of course not. Stay as long as you like." As soon as he was about to go upstairs, the doorbell rang. Sonny opened the door and it was the paramedics.

"She's right this way." Jared showed them the way to their bedroom. When they reached the room, the sight was too much to take. Once they placed her on the stretcher, they were about to take her.

"Wait." Jared stopped them before they could go anywhere. He walked up to his wife and took her hand in his.

"I love you." He kissed the back of her hand softly.

"We have to get going sir."

"I'm sorry." He whispered. They took her out of the room and downstairs.

"What the hell is going on? Mom?" He heard shouts from downstairs. Jared walked down and tried to calm his son down.

"Everything is fine Cole. Just go to your room."

"I'm not going to my room. This can't be happening. You've got to be kidding me."

"She's gone Cole. There was nothing else we could have done."

"Are you serious, nothing else? And what the hell is this damn faggot doing here? I bet he had something to do with it."

"Shut up Cole. You're not making anything better. And Sonny has every right to be here."

"Like hell he does. I want him out of here."

"What the hell is going on?" Aaron and Matthew came in.

"Mom is gone. And I bet this one was all a part of it. " Cole shouted.

"You don't know what happened, cause you weren't here." Sonny managed to respond.

"Yeah right. I want you out of here now." Cole made his way toward Sonny and punched him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Cole?" Matthew cried out. Sonny fought back and they were at each others throats. Aaron was tugging at Sonny and their dad was tugging on Cole.

"That's enough Cole."

"I want him gone."

"I said that enough. Would you want your mother to see you like this?" That got him to stop. They were both out of breath.

"This isn't over." Cole pointed out to Sonny.

"That's enough. Go to your room. All of you." They followed Cole up the stairs and went to their own rooms.

"Are you okay Sonny?"

"Yeah. Wow, he packs a hard punch."

"You sure you don't want anything for that?"

"I'm okay. It's just my lip." Sonny felt a small bruise beginning to form on his lower lip.

"Hey, you have every right to be here. You know that."

"Thanks Mr. Horton. You wouldn't mind if I checked on Will would you?"

"Go ahead. I was just going to check on him too." Sonny followed him up the stairs and into Will's room. Will was still asleep. Jared had left the room and gave a small smile at Sonny. Sonny walked closer to Will and kissed him gently on his forehead before he left.

To Be Continued...


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Mom?" Will shot out of bed in a panic, breathing heavily. He looked around his room, and it was dark. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later and went downstairs. He was hungry, and he needed something to eat. He walked into the kitchen to find something. He opened the refrigerator door and couldn't find anything. He closed it and looked up at the time on the microwave. It was only 2:15 am. Will wasn't sure how long he had slept, but he needed it.

"Will?"

"Mom, is that you?"

"It's just me." Sonny came into view.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?"

"I came here yesterday. You don't remember do you?"

"I honestly don't."

"Come on. Let's get some rest."

"Okay." Sonny helped him back and they made it back to bed. Sonny set them both under the blankets and he wrapped his arms around Will. Sleep wasn't a friend to anyone that night.

* * *

><p>"Morning." Sonny replied groggily as he finished making breakfast.<p>

"Good morning. You didn't have to do this Sonny."

"It's the least I could do."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The coffee and the orange juice was set on the table, along with the scrambled eggs, bacon, and some fruit.

"What the fuck is this? Are we having some tea party, or something?"

"That's enough Cole. It's just breakfast."

"Well you know what, I don't have time for breakfast." Cole left the kitchen. He opened the front door hard and slammed it loudly.

"I'm really sorry."

"That's okay."

"My sons can be very angry sometimes. They have to take it out on someone."

"I understand." Matthew and Aaron came down and stayed for ten minutes to have breakfast before they left.

"I better get going too." Jared replied.

"Okay."

"Sonny, thank you."

"You're welcome." A few seconds later, it became silent. Small dragging footsteps could be heard a minute later.

"Well, good morning to you." Sonny smiled as Will came into the kitchen.

"Morning. Did you make all this?" Will asked as he sat at the table.

"I did."

"Thank you. I'm starving."

"I bet you are. You never ate yesterday."

"Oh, did my mom eat yet? Sometimes she skips her meals." Will asked. Sonny didn't know what to say. It's always hard when a person loses their parents. Sometimes they even forget that they lost a parent and believe that they are still alive.

"Uh, yeah."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"We're gonna be late for school. We better hurry."

"Let's take today off."

"What?"

"Let's take today off. You need it. We both need it." Sonny rephrased his sentence.

"What do you want to do?"

"We could rest."

"Seriously? I don't need anymore rest Sonny."

"You need it more than I do."

"But I'm not tired."

"You never slept at all last night."

"Seriously Sonny? You're treating me like a child. I don't need to be treated like one." Will got up angrily from the chair and went to his room. Sonny sighed and followed him. He stood in the doorway and saw that Will was under the covers. Sonny laughed at himself and made his way to the bed.

"I'm sorry. Will, come on, don't be like that." Sonny tried tugging at the covers, but Will was holding tightly on to them from underneath.

"I'm not doing anything." He spoke from underneath.

"You're being a little stubborn right now." Will retrieved from under the covers.

"Hi." He replied as he came out with a smile.

"Hi yourself." Sonny got under the covers and next to Will.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier."

"It's fine. But you need to rest. For me, please?"

"Fine. First things first though."

"What's that?" Sonny asked. Will lifted his head closer to Sonny's as he wrapped a hand around his neck and brought his lips to his. They both sighed into the kiss.

"I love you." Will whispered.

"I love you too." Sonny whispered back.

"One more thing Sonny."

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind checking on my mom. She has been asleep for a while. I just want to know that she's okay."

"Uh, yeah." Sonny swallowed a lump in his throat. He left Will's room for a few minutes. He was just outside of Will's parents room and it was still the same. The only difference was that everything was scattered all over the place, it was a mess. Sonny held his tears, devastated. He doesn't want to hurt Will more than he already is.

Sonny would feel the same way if he lost one or both of his parents. He loves his parents. Sonny shook the thoughts away, he doesn't want to think about it. He made his way back to Will's room. Sonny was about to say something when he noticed that Will was fast asleep. Sonny made his way back under the covers.

"I love you." Sonny whispered as he held Will to him.

To Be Continued...


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: Getting close to the end. The song I used near the end is called 'This I Promise You' by N'Sync. One of my favourite songs by them. Thank you so much for the amazing reviews._

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

"How's Will doing?" Alex asked.

"He's hanging in there." Sonny forced a smile.

"Wow. Must be tough to lose a parent, especially to cancer. I don't know what I would do without mom and dad."

"I know. I was thinking the same thing earlier." The two of them sat on the couch in the living room. The television was off and it was dead silent.

"So, has dad said anything to you yet?" Alex asked Sonny.

"No. Why?"

"Oh, apparently you didn't hear."

"Hear what exactly?"

"Never mind. I'll let dad tell you."

"You are the one that mentioned it. You're telling me."

"Nope."

"Oh come on." They turned around when they heard noise.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Sonny walked up to Will.

"Couldn't sleep. And it's early." Will sat close by Alex.

"Hey, Will. What's up buddy?"

"Nothing. Sonny, did my mom wake up yet? She usually eats at this time."

"Will..." Alex started. But Sonny interrupted him.

"Yeah. She did. She just went back to bed."

"Oh. I'm going to check on her." Will got up from the couch.

"I'll go."

"It's fine Sonny. I need to go to the bathroom anyway." Will left, leaving no argument.

"Sonny, what's going on? Does he really think his mom is still alive?"

"Yeah."

Will walked into his parents room. He looked at the mess that was strewn all over the room. He walked up to the bed to lay down next to his mom. He could feel a hand softly touching his hair. And a soft voice whispering in his ear.

"I love you Will. But you need to let me go." Will woke up and looked around him but there was no one there. He rubbed the wetness and the sleep from his eyes. He didn't know how long he's been sleeping. Before Will got up to leave, he saw the picture frame was moved to his father's side. He picked it up and looked at it for a minute.

He tried to smile as he saw his mom with his father in the picture smiling. It was their wedding day, and she was wearing her white dress with silver and blue diamonds all over. Will saw another picture next to the frame. It was with all of them when they were all still young. Their big smiles and their crazy faces. Will couldn't help but laugh at that one.

His eye caught another picture, and it was recent. It was the one where Sonny had organized that big barbecue for everyone. They were all there smiling big and having a great time. Will looked around the scattered room and noticed there was a bunch of pictures out of place.

"Will?" Sonny knocked on the door. Will wiped away whatever tears were left remaining.

"Yeah." Sonny opened the door to find Will standing in the middle of the room.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. You know, even though we fought sometimes, we all still loved each other. No matter what."

"I know."

"My mom really is gone is she?"

"I'm sorry."

"Hey. It's not your fault. You tried to protect me and that's what counts."

"Will, there's someone that needs to see you downstairs. I'll help you clean this up later."

"Thanks." Sonny took Will's hand and they left the room. They walked downstairs and in the living room. Will couldn't stand the sight. The second time in a row. How many times does this have to happen?

"Are you Will Horton?"

"I am."

"I'm sorry to inform you that your father has been in a major car accident. He's listed in critical condition but is on life support. The crash resulted in some nerve damage in his brain, he will have to go undergo a treatment of surgeries until he is recovered. I am really sorry."

"Yeah, me too." The police officer left the two of them.

"Will look at me. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Sonny replied. Will just hugged him close and cried in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Hey Will!" Vic replied.<p>

"Hey. I thought you guys were supposed to leave like three days ago."

"We were. But turns out, we all didn't have to leave. Didn't Sonny tell you?"

"No. Because no one told me. Thanks for keeping me in the loop."

"You're welcome bro." Vic slapped his back.

"Hey, weren't we going to play a round of monopoly already?" Joey and Alex came into the room.

"We were. But someone took forever to find the game." Alex replied looking at him.

"You're idea, not mine."

"I don't think I'm in the mood guys." Will said.

"Oh come on. Let's have some fun."

"You guys go ahead. I don't want to ruin the fun for you." Will walked into the kitchen.

"I'll be back." Sonny got up and followed Will.

"I can't Sonny. It's not that I don't want to have fun. I just don't want to play tonight. That's all."

"It's okay. I didn't think that they were going to be bringing a game. I just asked them to come over."

"I know. You always put others first you know that? That's one of the things I love about you."

"I love you too."

"How about I make the popcorn and order some pizza for us?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Sonny walked closer to Will and kissed him.

"Are you going to hurry up, or do we have to listen to you two making out?" Alex called from the living room.

"Those are the brothers I live with."

"Lucky you don't have mine. How about we switch?"

"I'd do anything for you." They left the kitchen and back into the living room. It was a long game, but they all enjoyed it. Will sat on Sonny's side and rested his head on his shoulder from time to time. And he acted as the bank, giving them what they needed or took away their money. Will wasn't surprised that his brothers didn't make it home. If they loved their parents at all, they would have been home protecting each other.

"Seriously Sonny, your brothers are insane." Will replied.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." They moved on to the next game which involved a safer game. That didn't involve things being thrown.

"You see? Card games are much better."

"Oh shut up. You're just mad 'cause you lost." Joey said.

"Wow. I can't believe Sonny lost his first game." Alex laughed.

"Oh shut up. Are we going to play, or do I have to listen to you three bugging me?"

"Both." Alex said and all three of them laugh.

"You see what I have to live with?" Sonny turned to Will. Will just smiled and laughed when he needed to. He wasn't really paying attention. He just needed to be close to Sonny. And that's what he needed.

"What the hell are you doing to Sonny?" Vic looked at Will.

"I'm giving him a massage. He likes it."

"Yeah, well, he looks like he's having an orgasm. You sure you're not doing anything to him?"

"That feels good Will. Don't stop."

"Seriously?" Joey and Alex looked up at them.

"We don't need to hear that." Sonny kept making noises even though Will stopped massaging him.

"Harder Will. Dig your hands deeper. Feels so good."

"Yo, earth to Sonny."

"Yeah?" Sonny muttered through closed eyelids. He opened them to find his brothers staring at him.

"Seriously?"

"What? Will was giving me a massage."

"I was." Will replied from behind.

"You sure you weren't having an orgasm?"

"Yeah I'm sure." After they finished the game, they stayed a bit longer. They helped Will clean up the mess they made before Sonny's brothers left.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate you coming over and trying to cheer me up."

"Anytime."

"Some brothers I have huh? They didn't even bother to come home." Will sat on the couch. Sonny walked up to him and held his hands out.

"Forget about them. Come on, let's get some sleep." Will took his hands and they went upstairs to try and get some rest.

It was a restless night. Neither of them could get any sleep. Will wondered from time to time when his brothers were coming home. Even if they did, he wasn't sure when they came home. The feeling of someone next to him, made him relax. Knowing that Sonny is right there with him, made him feel better.

"Sonny?" Will whispered from his side.

"Hmm?"

"Are you asleep?"

"No. You okay Will?"

"I'm fine. I just..I'm scared to close my eyes." Sonny turned around and faced Will.

"Hey, I'm here, remember?"

"I know. I'm just still having a hard time. It hasn't even been two days. And I can't live like this Sonny. I can't live my life being scared all the time."

"I know. Come here." Sonny pulled Will to him, and tried to sing to him.

"Sonny, not to be rude, but you don't have a singing voice." Will laughed.

"I know. But I thought singing might help. Guess not."

"I'm sorry. I want to hear you sing. Sing for me, please."

"Okay." Sonny managed to pick a song from one of the bands that they both liked.

"Without you in my life baby, I just wouldn't be living at all. Just close your eyes each loving day, and know this feeling won't go away. Till the day my life is through this I promise you. And I will take you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong. Till the day my life is through, this I promise you." Will fell asleep in Sonny's arms. He held him close as he fell asleep as well.

To Be Continued...


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: this is the last and final chapter. I know you all don't like to see this story end. But it has to end sometime. But I will post a bonus chapter. There will also be a sequel, (second) part of this story, maybe a third. Review if you would like two more parts to the story. :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

Once again, Sonny had made breakfast for just the two of them. It was a short breakfast. They didn't have time to eat though, as they had a lot of stuff to do. Well, Sonny did most of it. Will wanted to help out, but Sonny wasn't having it. He wanted him to relax. When they got to Will's parents room, neither of them didn't know where to start. It was messy and hard to go through everything. Will picked up every picture and shared that memory with Sonny. After what seemed like two hours, when really it took them an hour, they were finally finished.

Sonny's gaze fell on a closed envelope. Will had left the room to make them something to eat and to drink. Sonny made sure that Will hadn't returned yet. He opened the envelope and his eyes fell on something he shouldn't have seen. It was already opened in his hands, and he couldn't put it down. Something was telling him not to. Once he finished reading it, he looked around for a place to hide it.

"Hey Sonny."

"Hey. Someone is looking a little cheerful."

"A little. Not that much. I made us something to eat."

"Good. I'm starving." They both left the room and went downstairs. He couldn't get it out of his head all day. He wanted to stop thinking of what he had read, but he couldn't.

"Sonny, you okay?" This time it was Will's turn to ask that question.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"Of?"

"It's nothing to worry about. Come on, let's go finish." It was something he shouldn't have read, and now it was a big mistake.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Will." A cousin walked up to him and hugged him.<p>

"Me too." They were all at the graveyard and were just standing right next to where his mom had been buried. The priest was talking, but Will wasn't really paying attention. Sonny held on to him as they were finishing off with the funeral procession.

"In honour of her passing, someone has written a poem. They will remain anonymous as I will read it for them.

'You are the world to me,

The best mother you could ever be

You are the best always and forever,

My love for you is with the world together

I will always keep you in my heart,

Where my love for you will never part

I always said that I love you,

When all the good times and bad times came through

When you cried through the night,

I was always there next to you whenever you needed me

For you, I will always be the son you wanted me to be

I always cried those happy tears,

The five of us together throughout the years

You always made me happy till the end,

I will always be there to love and protect.'

"She was an amazing and loving person, a sister, a daughter. And mostly importantly, a mother. She cared and loved her children deeply, and she always will. Let us all say a silent prayer." There was not a dry eye around. Everyone set their heads down and said their own prayer. Once they were finished, some people started to leave.

"You ready?" Sonny asked Will as he gently rubbed his back. Will gently nodded after a few minutes. Sonny took Will's hand and they left.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry Will." Chad walked up to Will. almost everyone that was at the funeral had made it to the house.<p>

"Thanks Chad."

"Man, I don't what I would do if I lost my mom. I'd probably go nuts."

"Yeah me too." T stood next to them.

"I really appreciate you guys being here."

"Are you kidding?! We're best friends. We will always be here for you."

"Thanks guys."

"You're lucky you have Sonny." T replied.

"I know."

"You remember the poem that the priest read?" Chad whispered.

"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?" T asked.

"Will, didn't you write that years ago for your mom?"

"I did. She always kept it under her pillow."

"And didn't you say that Sonny was helping you out earlier?"

"He did. I can't believe he did that." Will thought about it.

"Are you mad?"

"Far from it. I remember I told him that my mom told me that when she passed away, she wanted me to read it to her. I guess Sonny knew that I couldn't do it. Because I wouldn't stop crying if I did."

"He looked out for you."

"He did." Will smiled at his friends. There was a commotion out by the front door. But, Will didn't have to get to it, as Sonny was already there.

* * *

><p>"You need to get the hell out of here. This is my family and my house." Cole and Matthew were standing face to face with Sonny.<p>

"You're family? Really? If you cared enough, you would have been at the funeral."

"I do care. I care enough to be with my family."

"Matthew, relax. Let me handle it. Get the fuck out of my way faggot." Cole punched Sonny. Sonny fell against the wall and groaned out. They were both in the house with their cousins, aunts and uncles. Cole slowly made his way upstairs. He walked into his parents room and he could feel an eerie presence inside.

"You find it?"

"Holy shit you scared me Matthew. What are you doing? You're supposed to be downstairs."

"Long story. Did you find the envelope?"

"I can't find it anywhere."

"It's supposed to be in here." Matthew checked the drawer it was supposed to be in.

"Well, it's not."

"You think Will took it?"

"As if. He doesn't know where dad hid it." Cole sighed.

"Well, we can't stay up here the whole time. We could come back for it another day."

"Yeah, well when we do, we need to get our stuff. Because I have the feeling that we are being watched."

To Be Continued...


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: I know you are all waiting for the bonus chapter. There is a little surprise at the end. Well, two surprises. The second one is just a teaser for the second part of the story Which is called Hidden Truth. The first one, you all just have to guess. A good story comes with a lot of teasers. Enjoy. ;)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 34 (Epilogue) Bonus Chapter<p>

"Morning." Sonny whispered.

"Good morning." Will turned around.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"School is finally over."

"Thank god." Will replied. Sonny laughed at him.

"And I am going to spend all this time with you before you leave for college."

"Lucky me. It's not like you haven't spent most of your time here already. You practically moved in here." Will laughed. Sonny's expression changed.

"Will, there is something that I have to show you. I know you might not like it. But I think I should show you now. I should have told you a few months ago when I found it, but I couldn't."

"Okay." Will sat up in bed. Sonny got up to grab something and went back under the covers holding an envelope.

"It's just an envelope Sonny."

"Will, this is just more than an envelope. This is what your brothers are after."

"What?"

"I overheard them a couple of weeks ago. They were talking about an envelope and all this other stuff. And I knew this was it."

"Did you read it?"

"I did. But I want you to read it." Sonny set the envelope in between them. Will took it in his hands and slowly opened it. He went through every single page.

"Sonny, this is my father's Will. Where did you get this?"

"Remember when we were cleaning your parents room? It was under a bunch of pictures."

"He changed it."

"What do you mean he changed it?"

"He changed everything in it. Instead of my brothers, he listed only two people who would get everything. You should have told me."

"I didn't know how. I thought that you would be angry with me."

"I'm not. I'm just shocked. I didn't think this would happen. So, not only am I in this. But, you're mentioned in here too. That's something I never thought that my dad would do."

"Me neither. I was just as shocked as you are. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"It's okay Sonny. I'm not mad, far from it. I'm just glad that my brothers didn't find this. If they would have seen this, they would have flipped."

"I know. How about some breakfast?"

"I would love that." Will replied as he kissed Sonny.

"Good." Sonny said through the kisses. But Will had Sonny pinned underneath him.

"First I want you."

"It can't wait?" Sonny laughed.

"No. I just want you." Sonny pulled Will down to him in a searing kiss. Their mouths hungrily aching for each other's. They needed what they haven't had in the longest time.

A breakfast, and two showers later, they both headed out when they were finished. They made their way to the hospital like they did every day. The best time of the day, was when Will got to see his dad. It broke his heart every time he went in the room. Sonny was there next to him, holding his hand and making sure that he was okay.

The summer went by quick. Sonny and Will were both happy that they were together. It has been so long since the first time they were introduced as friends and are now much more than that. The last month was hard for Sonny, as he had to say goodbye to Will.

"Hey, text me everyday."

"I will."

"I love you Will."

"I love you too Sonny."

* * *

><p>The first week was tough on Will when he got to UCLA, but he made it through. He texted Sonny everyday, just like he said he would. Will made a lot of friends, one especially whose name is Gabriella Hernandez. They shared a room together and are always buddies in everything.<p>

"Hey Will!"

"Hey Gabi."

"I would like you to meet my boyfriend. We've been together for a year. His name is Nick Fallon."

"Nice to meet you." Will put his hand out.

"You too." Nick shook his hand.

"I better get to class before I'm late. It was nice to see you Nick."

"Yeah, you too."

"We still on for later?" Gabi called out to him.

"You bet." Will called back. He was glad that he made it to college. And he knew it was going to be the best two years of his life.

The End

* * *

><p><em>Hidden Truth<em>

_They weren't not in love. It's just that the subject never really came up. It kind of loomed over them like a stupid cloud._

_Maybe what was happening was that they were in love with the idea of being in love. Instead of loving each other, they loved an idea. An aspiration. A wish. The other person was more or less of an afterthought._

_Of course, it was just a matter of time before the truth of each other, the hard fact of their unique selfless, became unavoidable._

_Thoughts overclouded Will's judgements and their relationship together. They have been together for almost a year. But in his mind, nothing felt right. It seemed as though she was demanding too much of his time. But in reality, he wasn't giving their relationship too much thought._

_Will feels responsible for the way he treated her lately. But in all fairness, he loved hanging around her. She was his best friend and they shared a few things in common._

_Aside from the fact that Will left for a few months for the holiday, he felt like he left a lot at home. His brothers, but most importantly his parents. He felt responsible for leaving. His mom got diagnosed with cancer a month before his birthday three years ago. He hated himself that year. He withdrew from everything. He barely got any sleep, and never ate as much._

_"Will, please. You need to eat. For me. Do it for me Will, honey." He obliged and ate a little bit from his portion of food before he got sick and threw up a few hours later. He wished that he could have done more. More than just what he had done. During that time, he devoted his time in cancer research. He spent most of his time in his room looking up different types of treatments. Some of them didn't sound right to him. So he started a project._

_It wasn't only them he missed. He missed Sonny too. He missed his friendship. And most importantly, he missed what they had. He decided later that night he was going back home. And he wasn't coming back home alone._


End file.
